Love gained is love lost
by Fox12198
Summary: Zack has fallen head over heels for his brother Cody. He will do anything to make Cody feel the same way even if it means hurting him first. Read the story if a forbidden love between two brothers and how their lives unfold with their love lies and interference from others. Will Zack and Cody end up together or will they part ways and find their own paths and partners.
1. Chapter 1

Zack woke up with a yawn. As he stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes he looked around the room. He saw the dim sunlight creeping into the room through the blinds, he saw the clock which said 6:30 on it which was way to early for his own personal liking. He smirked thinking of his brother who was probably already awake dressed and ready for school. He listened to his surroundings and heard his mothers monstrous snoring. He cringed at the almost nails on a chalk board like sound. He then heard something he wasn't accustom whenever he woke up this early. A soft mewling cat like purr made it's way a cross the room. He glanced over and saw his brother Cody nestled deep within his cover. His face soft and gentle, Zack's heart jumped with delight at the sight. Even though he knew they were siblings and knew it was wrong in so many ways he had a bit more than a slight crush on his brother. In fact he loved everything about his laugh, his smile, his cooking, and just in general how feminine he was. He couldn't help but stare at the almost angelic sleeping face his brother had on while he slept.

Cody

Cody rolled over and opened his eyes. A shudder ran down his spine and an eerie feeling creeped over him. He knew exactly where the feeling came from. He could feel Zack's eyes stabbing into him, almost like a predator watching his prey waiting for the time to strike. He knew Zack had a started to have crush, scratch that obsession with him after he was shot down by Maddie for the thousandth time. Cody realized Zack's feelings for him shortly after when he found Zack doing anything to be near him, to touch him. During school he sat extra close to him pretending to copy his notes. Like that was fooling anyone. He'd always forget textbooks making cody have to share with him. It was all harmless at first until Zack started getting riskier. Trying to walk in on Cody as he was in the bathroom or feeling him up as he walked past. Cody was trying his best to ignore him but now it was getting creepy.

Zack

As Cody rose from his bed Zack quickly dropped to his bed pretending to be asleep. He cracked his eyes open to try and see Cody change but was quickly disappointed when Cody darted out of the room as soon as he grabbed his clothes. Zack disappointed sat up and listened as Cody woke their law mower of a mother up the darted into the bathroom. Zack frustrated sat on his bed and thought about his plans for the day, he had a plan to make Cody his and it was to be put into action today. He just hoped it worked. He was shaken out of his thoughts by his mother calling him for school. Not having any more reason to stay in bed he got up and went to his dresser. He pulled out clothes got dressed and went out to join his mother and brother in the kitchen.

20 minutes later they left the hotel and headed for school. As they got closer and closer Zack grew more and more excited. He knew his plan was not happening until last period but he could hardly contain himself as they entered. He felt a slight twinge of pain when they entered and Cody quickly ran away to get away from his brother. Zack smiled thinking he wouldn't have to wait long four hours then his plan would be set in motion...and Cody would hopeful be his and his alone.

**(Hi guys this is going to be my first Zack/Cody story if you guys like what's there so far I will write more. The first chapter was kind of slow to set the story but I promise if you guys like it There will be more dram problems and more intense action in future chapters. They will also be longer. So leave your reviews and I'm always open to suggestion and please no flames)**


	2. Chapter 2

Zack was excited that his plan was going to be put into action later. So much so that he could hardly do anything except state at Cody during their first period class. He and Cody were lab partners in their chemistry class which made it all the easier to stare at him. He got so distracted in fact that without meaning to he started to play with the things on the table. Cody's eyes went wide as he realized Zack was messing with the chemicals placed I front of them. As sacked looked down and noticed the bubbling everyone took cover. The resulting explosion was his one way ticket to the principles office. He didn't care though all it did was waste time until the very last period.

As second period started he found himself starting to doze off as his bird like math teacher rambled off some math laws he didn't care about. As much as he wanted to stare at Cody her voice was like a hammer hitting him in the head that knocked him out cold. As he snored away a loud snap woke him with a start causing him to fall backwards and lit his classroom ablaze with laughter. The scowling bird sent him out off the room to sleep in the hall so his snoring wouldn't distract the other students.

As second period rolled into fourth Zack's anticipation heightened. He could barely sit still in his history class causing his teacher to scowl and send Zack out just on suspicion of a prank. Cody snickered and was happy about this. As Zack passed a hurt look came over his face causing him to mope out in the hallway until class was over.

Fourth period was study hall and Zack only did two things think of his plan and stare at Cody as he moved around the room trying to avoid Zack's love stare. This varied on until the period was over and fifth period finally started. Zack could barely contain his excitement. For one it was gym class and two his plan would be set into motion at the end of the period. Zack grew even happier when he learned they were playing dodgeball. He loved dodgeball. He spent the entire class dominating the court. Especially three football players who he happily taunted each time he got them out. He could see they were getting angry which only made a smirk cross his face.

After gym was over everyone rushed to the locker room to shower. It was a required thing in their school and anyone who didn't got a zero for the day. He knew his brother well enough to know how shy he was. Cody would always help clean up the equipment to make sure no one else would be in the locker room when he showered. Zack just had to wait. In the mean time he stripped naked and walked to the showers. He loved the states he got. Although he was only in 8th grade his dick was huge. It was at least five inches soft and all the other boys stated. He had a small amount of hair their as well. What amazed the other boys more was that his balls hadn't dropped yet and he was that size. His balls were so tight against him that if he was kicked they'd disappear. He remembered the look on all the boys faces when he showed the his monstrous seven inch hard on. He smiled and finished his shower. As soon as he dressed he walked out into the gym and told Cody it looked to be all clear.

CODY

Cody smiled at his brother. The one good thing he did was to tell him if it was ok to shower. As Cody walked to his locker he stripped off all his clothes and folded them neatly. He was shier then normal when he had to shower. His dick was not as big as Zack's even though they were twins. His was about two and a half soft and four hard he had no hair and his balls where tighter than Zack's. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into the showers. As soon as he removed his towel and turned on the hot water he heard a noise behind him. As he turned around his faced filled with horror to see the three football players Zack had tormented early standing their grinning from ear to ear.

**Okay guys second chapters is up. Sorry it took so long. Like always leave you comments I read them all. If you have any suggestions for future chapters tell me and I might work them in. So please no flames and keep those reviews coming. Oh and I'll give you a hint next chapter "might" have some sexual stuff in it hehe. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm at the top of this chapter kinda as a warning. Things get a bit graphic from here on out so careful. It is rated M for a reason and you'll start to see why starting from here on out. **

Cody was mortified when he turned around. He saw the three football players standing there naked and all the color drained from his face. He stood their frozen as the three players stood there grinning evilly. It seemed like time had frozen until one of the football players stepped forward.

" Well, well well look who's here boys. It's little Cody" he snickered as he looked down at Cody's less than average penis. The other two boys stepped forward as well snickering at the comment. " I don't know about you two but personally I'm hurt that Cody here never showers with the rest of us. What about you Alex" he said turning to his friend.

"Can you blame him for not wanting to shower with the group. Look at him" he chuckled. "He might as well be a girl with that penis." Before Cody had realized it all three were towering over him. The leader bent down and got close to Cody's penis. "Your right Alex it's so small, but it is really cute. I'm amazed that he's this small when his brother waves that monster of his around like some sort of flag." Cody didn't even realize the third boy had circled around behind him. Until he called out

"Hey Theo his ass is pretty cute. From behind he doesn't even look like a boy." As soon as the boy had said that the lead boy Theo spun him around to look at his backside. Cody could do nothing but stand there in fear. "You know Jack your right his ass is as cute as a girls." He said as he reach out and grabbed Cody's ass. "It's really soft too. Hey Cody I have a great idea. You want to have some fun with us for awhile" Theo chuckled. "N...n...no" Cody stammered " I j...just want to leave" "Awe and here I was thinking I'd be nice and ask. You don't have much of a choice either way".

As he said this he stood up and pushed Cody against the wall. As Cody struggled He leaned into Cody making his hard dick press against him. He reached around and grabbed Cody dick and balls. He then whispered to Cody "It would be in your best interest not to fight back or scream. Just let us have our fun and it will be better for all of us." As he said this he gave Cody a hard squeeze making tears well up in his eyes. All in one motion he bent Cody over and placed his dick at the entrance to Cody's hole. "Is this your first time" Theo roared.

All Cody could do was whimper a small squeaking yes. Theo spun Cody around so he was facing Alex's dick. Alex grabbed Cody's hair and shoved his dick into Cody's face. He resisted and refused to open his mouth until another sharp pain made him yell. He slowly opened his mouth wide then all at once both ends of him were filled. A dick forced it's way into his rectum making tears stream down his face and he all but gagged at the dick being forced into his throat. As the two boys began thrusting pain spread throughout Cody's body. He felt so violated. He barely heard the boys cries of pleasure as they thrusted into him he just tried to tune it out when he was brought back by a flood of liquid entering his mouth. Alex had cum and it burned, he felt like he was on fire. Then all at once another liquid had filled him. Theo. he felt it fill him up and he was horrified and what horrified him more was the low moan of pleasure that escaped his lips. Why did he like being violated like this he didn't know. He was dragged out into the locker room and thrown on a bench. He knew what was coming next. The third boy. As jack entered him he felt a mix of emotion pain pleasure guilt fear. Tears streamed down his face with each thrust from Jack. Then it all stopped. Cody faded in and out of consciousness but he could hear something. Something familiar... It was Zack. He heard Zack's voice. Zack Zack was curious as to where Cody was. He had been waiting a half hour for him outside the gym. He knew Cody didn't take this long but he didn't want to interrupt him so he waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally getting fed up he entered the locker room. He saw three boys standing there and heard sobbing. Things seemed to move in slow motion from there. He yelled at the boys and rushed towards them as they fled. As he turned the corner he saw Cody lying there dripping with sweat tears and cum. As much as he wanted to chase the boys he turned his attention to Cody. He picked up Cody and hugged him whispering that it would all be okay. He stroked his hair and just calmly whispered. As he did this Cody sobbed and grabbed on tightly to Zack. As Cody fell asleep Zack smirked, his smirked showed evil sympathy for his brother and at the same time it gave off a feeling of success, of victory.

**Ok guys well there you have it chapter three. I feel as though my writing got a little sloppy at the end but it didn't turn out bad. I wanted to make it a longer chapter than I have been. I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future so I don't have to write two chapters in 24 hours. Like always please comment I read them all. Also I will be adding a new character in later chapters I'm not going to tell you guys much but he is a boy and I need to think of a cute name for him. So if you have any suggestions write them in the comment section below. Also I plan on making a new story with a more recent show if you have any suggestions leave a comment as well. **


	4. Chapter 4

Cody woke up with a gasp. He hurt all over and trying to move was painful. He was confused at first unsure where he was or what had transpired earlier that day. As he looked around he realized he was in his own bed. As his surround in became more clear to him memories of earlier that day started to come flooding back. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he remembered being violated over and over again And even worse when he remembered he started to enjoy it. He remembered the sounds he made as he was penetrated. As tears started to roll down his face he realized something: how did he get home. He tried to remember when he was snapped back into reality by a familiar voice.

"Hey buddy how are ya"

Cody realized that the voice had come from Zack who was lying next to him unable to move with the death hug Cody had ensnared him in. Cody quickly realized how close he was to Zack and all though ever fiber of his being screamed he darted to the other side of the room. Zack just smiled warmly at Cody.

"I didn't mind you hugging me but I'm happy you let go. I haven't been able to breath for a good hour now" Zack laughed light heartedly. All at once Cody remembered something...something important...Zack had saved him. Unable to control himself tears rolled down his face and he tackled Zack onto the bed with another hug.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"For what" Zack replied hesitantly.

"For saving me earlier and... And bringing me home." Zack smiled and hugged his brother back lovingly and stoked his hair.

"I did what any big brother would do. Plus with the death grip you put me in when I saved you meant I couldn't go home without you even if I wanted to" Zack joked.

"Where's mom" Cody questioned.

"She's at her show and won't be back until later tonight"

"Um Zack" Cody asked hesitantly.

"Yea Cody"

"Can you help me take a shower. My body hurts all over and it's hard for me to move" Zack looked at his brother with a slightly surprised look but then smiled warmly.

"Sure" he replied "wait here I'll get some clothes for you" as Zack walked over to Cody's dresser and pulled out a shirt some of Cody's briefs and pajama bottoms. He then went over to Cody placed them on his stomach and picked him up like a knight would do to his beloved princess and they headed to the bathroom. When they got their Zack turned on the hot water and helped Cody undress. As he went to leave Cody all but whispered

"Zack"

"Yea buddy"

"Um if you wouldn't mind...um...I can barely stand so if you wouldn't mind getting in with me to help me. It's okay if you don't want to though" Zack smiled

"Sure buddy. Only if your okay being naked next to me in the shower tho" he chuckled. Zack shut and locked the door and quickly undressed. He helped ease Cody into the shower. As Cody stood their like a baby deer Zack started to clean his little brother. He ran his hands over his body with the soap touching every part of him. Cody even let him clean inside his hole where Zack cleaned out the semen and blood left behind after his quick cleanup of Cody earlier. As much as Zack resisted he started to get an erection. He tried to hide it but had no luck in the matter as Cody soon realized. He smiled and grabbed Zack for support as he slid to his knees.

"Cody what are you doing" Zack said with a shock.

"Well you like me right. You also saved me earlier so think of this as a thank you" he said with a weak smile. Before Zack could protest Cody licked the giant head of his cock sending a shiver up his spine. He slowly started to engulf Zack's cock. His gag reflex was basically destroyed earlier so he got most of Zack's cock in his mouth. Zack started to moan and lightly grabbed Cody's hair as he bobbed his head back and forth. This continued for awhile until finally Zack panted

"Cody...Cody I'm going to cum"

As soon as Zack said this Cody braced himself for the same burning he had felt earlier but to his surprise as soon as the liquid hit his throat it didn't burn...in fact it tasted sweet... And he loved it. He kept sucking until all the sweet liquid was drained and Zack's dick went soft in his mouth. As he pulled off he looked up at Zack with a weak and sweet smile.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight" Cody as innocently.

"Of course buddy" Zack panted " let's get ready for bed." Once they got out of the shower and dried off Zack dressed himself and Cody threw on a shirt.

"Aren't you going to put on more clothes" Zack asked shocked

"No I'm tired and want to go to bed plus it's more comfortable this way" he replied as he grabbed Zack's hand and led them to Zack's bed. As they lied down Cody could feel his brothers erection. He took off Zack's boxers and kissed him on the cheek placing his cock between his legs as he snuggled to close. They both fell asleep with Cody playing with the head of Zack's cock.

**Hey guys. Thanks again for reading. I'm trying to put out as many chapters as I can on my day off. I'm up to three in one day haha. Still trying to decide on the name for that character I will be adding later on. From here on out you will see a bit of an evolution in Cody and Zack. Like always leave your comments I read them all and no flames please. **


	5. Chapter 5

Zack woke up early that morning with a joyful smile on his face. He looked down at the small figure gripping his shirt and felt his heart skip a beat. He chuckled to himself and got out of the bed. He didn't know what Cody was to him now but he was so happy that last night had happened. As he got out of bed Cody gripped his shirt tightly before releasing it and rolling over. Zack snuck out of bed and grabbed clothes for the shower. He wanted to be the first one in their so he would have plenty of time to get rid of any evidence he might leave behind. He made sure to be careful not to wake his mother as he snuck past into the bathroom and once the door was shut his fun was ready to begin. He stripped off his shirt and turned on the water waiting a second for it to heat up. As soon as he stepped in he started to jerk off. He imagined Cody again from last night. His slow rhythmic motion, his soft hair, his gentle tongue caressing his cock. He started to make a low moaning noise as he picked up his pace not realizing he was doing it. As soon as he reached the end his cum splattering the walls the door freaked open.

"Shit" he thought remembering he was so excited that he forgot to lock it. He heard it click shut and lock. As soon as he moved the curtain aside to see who it was he heard a dreadful sound...and he knew the sound well because he himself had made it many times after over stuffing himself. As he peeked around the corner he saw Cody hunched over the bowl his cute rear exposed in the air. He looked up to see Zack staring at him

"Sorry for intruding Zack" he said weakly " It was kind of an emergency"

"Don't worry about it buddy" Zack said as he stepped out of the shower " what's wrong"

"It's my stomach" Cody said in between heaves "I don't think it agreed with what I ate yesterday" Cody looked up at his brother and gave a small snicker before returning to the bowl.

Zack walked up to Cody and started to rub his back trying to comfort him. "Don't worry buddy you'll get used to it eventually" Zack said cheerfully as Cody emptied the rest of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

"Yea Zack...um...about that. Can you not make a big deal about yesterday. It was a one time thing. I was just feeling vulnerable and scared. I'm grateful for what you did and all but I just..." Cody couldn't continue when he looked up at Zack's face and saw the most pained expression he could have made.

"Y...yea no problem bud" Zack said obviously hurt "why don't we get you back to bed for now." As Zack helped hoist his brother up he felt completely defeated. Almost like he had been punched in the gut. After the amazing thing that happened last night Cody just wanted to forget it ever happened. His thoughts raced as he went back to their room.

When they entered he walked Cody over to the bed. Cody looked shocked when it was his own bed Zack had walked him to. He felt slightly disappointed and he didn't know why. Zack walked over to the dresser and grabbed Cody underwear.

"Here I'll tell mom your not feeling well and that your staying home from school. Put these on in case she comes to check on you." Zack didn't even walk them over but gave a half hearted toss over to his brother. Cody felt an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over him.

"Hey Zack come her for a second will ya" Cody whispered.

Zack walked over to Cody trying to look concerned and happy and not doing a very good job of it. He stood in front of Cody and almost yelled when Cody reach out grabbed his penis and licked it.

"Don't get the wrong idea. You had some cum left over on your dick and I didn't want it on the floor. Go finish your shower before mom wakes up" as he finished speaking Zack trudged out of the room disappointed hurt and surprised but he was pretty sure he heard Cody whisper "thanks again" right before he left.

**Ok guys I'm back again with another chapter. It was pretty I eventful. Zack got turned down again after all his hard work lol. Hopefully I added some good character development in this chapter though. I'd also like to give a shout out thanks to Deumos who comments after every chapter. Like always guys leave your reviews and comments for me. Thanks for reading and remember no flames. And sorry it was such a short chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Zack

Zack walked out of the shower to find his mother making the bed she was about to say good morning when Zack silenced her with a swift finger to his lips.

"Cody isn't feeling well this morning" he whispered "he was throwing up this morning and is going to stay home from school. I brought him back to bed and he's probably asleep so stay quiet please".

His mother nodded her okay then went back to what she was doing. Zack quietly went to his room and opened the door. He wanted to be quick in their so as not to disturb Cody who he could see had already drifted back to sleep. He grabbed his backpack and everything else he would need for school. As he passed my Cody he couldn't resist giving he head a gentle pat before exciting the room and closing the door behind him. As he went through his normal routine all he could think about was what Cody had said. The words one time thing rang through his head and made him feel a bit queazy himself. As he finished getting ready he gave his mom a kiss goodbye then darted out the door for school. As Zack entered school his mind changed from Cody to something else. He headed to the science hallway on the fat side of school. It was the emptiest hall due to all the strange smells. Once he reached the hall he headed through the door to the stair wells walking past and behind them to the small hidden opening. As he turned the corner he saw Theo, Alex and Jack waiting there.

"You're late" Theo grunted

"I know I had to take care of Cody this morning you guys really did a number on him." Zack retorted with a glare "now if you'll be so kinda as to give me my money I'll be on my way"

Theo stood up and pulled out a was of cash handing it to Zack. "There you are two hundred and eighty dollars"

"Wow wow wow hold up we agreed on three. Your missing twenty here buddy" Zack replied with a demanding tone.

"Yea we took twenty because Alex here only got a blow job and not a turn on that sweet ass your brother has" as much as Zack wanted to complain he didn't want to risk anything. He reluctantly agreed, stuffed the cash in his pocket and headed to class.

Cody (earlier that morning)

Cody jumped when he heard the door squeak open. He quickly turned over and closed his eyes. He was hoping it wasn't his mother entering the room after hearing he was sick. He wanted to avoid all questions right now. He waited with anticipation for the person to leave. As soon as he heard shuffling he knew it was Zack just coming for his things. He smiled at how long it took Zack and how unorganized he was. All of a sudden he felt something on his head. He jumped a small bit but calmed down when he realized it was Zack stroking his hair. God how much he loved when he did that. It always felt so nice and comforting. As soon as he thought this he froze and questioned what he just said to himself. Why would he think that. He didn't like Zack or anything but he still thought that.

As soon as Zack left Cody drifted off to sleep only to be half women by a small clanking sound. He opened his eyes half lidded and saw his mother who smiled at him. She placed the tray she was carrying down kissed Cody on the head and left. Cody stumbled to get over to the tray. On it were a few things his mother always did to make him feel better: cinnamon toast, tea and a note.

Cody took a bite of the toast, it was the easiest thing he had to swallow in the past eighteen hours he thought chuckling to himself as he read the not:

"Dear Cody,

I hope you feel better and I'm sorry I can't stay home to take care of you. Zack should be home at three or so but I won't be home until well past midnight. If you need anything ask Zack when he gets home. He may be a trouble maker but he's a good brother.

Love ~mom""

After Cody read the note he felt a twinge of worry. He was going to be alone with Zack. This made him nervous for some reason. His mind raced what if Zack was mad at him what if Zack tried to do something to him. His worrying was only interrupted by a dash to the bathroom. Once he got back to his room he fell asleep and didn't wake up until he heard the front door click open.

**Ok guys this is my last chapter for the weekend. I'm not sure how much I can write on weekdays but hopefully I'll put up another chapter or two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It kind of gave some insight on what the two boys were thinking and doing. Like always leave your comments and suggestions I read them all. Please no flames and see you soon in the next chapter. Oh and as a side side note what do you guy think of the name Ryan or Dustin for the new character I'll be adding. He won't be for awhile I'm still thinking of his character development but I know you guys will like him. ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Cody heard the door open his heart began to race. He wasn't sure why though and it drove him crazy. He knew it was Zack that had come home. He could hear every sound he was making in the kitchen. He heard Zack place his backpack down by the front door and then head into the kitchen. He then continued to hear Zack as he clanked dishes around. He thought he heard Zack make something but he wasn't sure. Shortly after he heard footsteps closing in quietly on his door. As soon as the door opened Cody shut his eyes pretending to be asleep. He heard Zack enter the room and whisper

"Cody? Buddy? Are you awake?" When Cody didn't answer Zack quietly entered the room and set something down on Cody's nightstand before just as quietly departing. As soon as the door shut Cody lifted his head out of bed and looked over. He saw a cup with steam slowly rising sitting there on his nightstand. He reached over and grabbed it. He smelt it and instantly realized what it was. Zack had made him tea, and not just any tea his favorite kind. As he sat there quietly drinking he realized something, they didn't have this yea earlier or his mom would have made it. As soon as he realized that he realized something else that made his heart skip a beat and his eye well up with tears. Zack had gone out of his way to buy this for Cody. He sat there shocked his mind racing.

"Why did my heart just skip a beat. Does Zack really love me this much. Do I...do I love Zack back. Do I really love Zack. I need to think this through. I love how he takes care of me and babies me. I also like how he goes out of his way to be nice to me. Oh my god I think I have a crush on Zack." As these thoughts raced through his head Zack opened the door up once more. As soon as he saw Cody he smiled and said sweetly

"Hey buddy how are you feeling. I made you some food... I mean that is... If you want it. It's nothing special just chicken soup from a can but I thought it might make you feel better"

Cody got up without a word and followed his brother to the kitchen his mind still racing. He barley looked up at his brother as hundreds of different thoughts swirled around in his head none more so then

"Do I like Zack. Do I like Zack. Do I like Zack. I like Zack. Do I like Zack "

He tried to calm himself as they neared the dinner table. As Cody passed by the stove he gave a small laugh at the complete mess Zack had made while making a simple canned soup. He loved that no matter how simple the task Zack always made a mess and always had that goofy smile on his face while doing it. They continued to the table in silence and began eating. Cody stared down at his food eating slowly his heart was racing having Zack sitting so close to him. Zack stared at Cody lovingly he still had a hurt look on his face even though he tried to hide it. Cody could tell Zack was nervous and the nervousness made Cody feel uneasy. Finally Zack spoke up

"Hey Codes can I...we...talk about what you said this morning. I think if you let me talk and we talk it out some" he was cut short by Cody grabbing his hand.

"Zack I need you to come with me" Cody said meekly. He stood up and started to pull Zack over to the bedroom. Zack was confused by complied without hesitation. As they entered the room Cody pushed Zack down onto his bed.

"Zack I need to do something. Please...please don't say anything yet until I'm done" Cody all but begged. The look in his eye was one of complete seriousness.

**_Hey guys I'm ending this chapter there. You are just going to have to wait until next time to figure out what happens. I hope I added some mystery to it. I left it off there knowing it would drive Deumos crazy haha. Like always guys leave your reviews and comments. I read them all and would love for more people to comment. Thanks again for reading._**


	8. Chapter 8

Zack looked up at Cody, his face was one of total confusion. He stared Cody in the eyes. He couldn't say anything to Cody even if he knew what to say. Things just moved in slow motion around Zack. He saw tears well up in Cody's eyes as he crawled on top of him. Cody sat on Zack's stomach and stared at him for what felt like an eternity. He saw Cody tremble as he reached down and removed his own boxers. Zack's face lit up and so did his own pants. He stared at Cody, unable to talk. Cody slowly went down to Zack's pants and started to slid them downward. Cody stared at Zack's cock making Zack's face light up even more. Cody started to breath deeply and quickly almost like he was trying to build up his courage.

"Co...Cody" Zack stammered before Cody cut him off

"Zack don't... Please don't talk right now. You can't talk right now" Cody said as he trembled. He bent down and kissed Zack on the cheek. Zack could feel his cock rub up against Cody's butt. Both boys were breathing heavy unaware what was going to happen next. Cody reached behind him and grabbed Zack's cock and as soon as he did Zack gasped. Tears started to trickle down his face as he slowly moved. He placed Zack's dick right at his hole.

"Cody...Cody no your still recovering from yesterday." Zack said with a look of concern on his face.

"Don't worry Zack. I though about this a lot and...and I want to do this. Now please don't talk or else I might lose my resolve." As he said that he slid down on Zack until the head of his penis entered him. Cody's face lit up with pain and Zack with concern.

"Cody are you ok" Zack all but screamed.

"I'm fine Zack don't worry about me" Cody replied. As he said this he slid down further onto Zack. His face was contorted with pain but he carried on. As soon as Zack was completely inside him his breathing increased. Cody had tears streaming down his face. As tears steamed down his face he started to move. He started to pull on Zack's cock with his ass squeezing it tightly. Zack started to pant as Cody's breathing got heavier. Cody was crying heavily now.

"Are you okay Zack" panted. Cody nodded unable to respond. All at once Zack came into Cody's ass. Cody screamed as the pain became overwhelming. At the same time Cody also let out a moan of pleasure that surprised both himself and Zack.

"Cody I love you Zack whispered. Cody pulled out and fell on top of Zack exhausted.

"I think...I think I love you too Zack" Cody whimpered through the tears. Zack stared at him in disbelief then pulled him in for a hug. Zack started crying.

"I love you Cody. I really do"

**_Hey guys I'm so happy I was able to release another chapter so quickly. Sadly it was a really short one. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'd love to hear all your thoughts on it. Like always guys I want you to leave your comments I read them all and love doing it. So leave them for me. I'm hoping I'll get a lot more comments and suggestions from you guys. Thanks again for reading. _**


	9. Chapter 9

Zack woke up the next morning blinking the sleep his eyes trying to put together what had happened last night. He remembered everything even how stupid he must have looked frozen unable to move or comfort Cody. CODY! His mind shouted at him as he frantically looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. His heart raced, he was unusually scared for some reason and he couldn't tell why. He wanted...no needed to find out where Cody was. He quickly got dressed and ran out of the room. As he exited the blinding morning light hit him. The reaction he gave to it was almost vampiric in nature. As soon as his eyes adjusted he saw Cody over in the kitchen making breakfast. His heart settled and his fear subsided. He walked over to Cody who immediately heard him and spun around.

"Zack" he said his voice in his usual nagging tone "I thought you were going to sleep all day. I don't know if you know this but it's Friday and we still have school" Cody yelled at his brother. Zack's face held a look of bewilderment. Apparently Cody no longer felt sick, nor did he show any sign of what had occurred last night. As Zack sat there Cody's voice snapped him back to reality

"Zack...Zack...ZACK! Are you still asleep hurry up and eat the breakfast I made or we are going to be late." Zack still confused stumbled over to the table staring at Cody all the while. As he sat down and he looked at the food I front of him he realized it was all his favorites: chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, chocolate milk and loads of syrup. He looked over at Cody who gave a quick smirk before turning and doing the dishes.

"Where's mom" Zack questioned shoveling food into his mouth.

"She left early she has a really late show tonight and won't be back until really late and don't talk with your mouth full" Cody sighed.

"So she's not home right now" Zack questioned almost too innocently.

"No she's not" Cody replied.

That was all the motivation Zack need. He quickly got up and brought his plate over to the sink and in one swift motion wrapped his arms around Cody. Cody gave a yelp of surprise as Zack pulled him into a hug.

"Z...Zack what are you doing" Cody stammered.

"Well I wanted to ask you some questions and I knew you'd try to run away if I didn't hold you down" he replied smugly.

"We don't have time were going to be late for school. Let go" Cody retorted.

"No not until you answer my questions" Zack demanded.

"Fine but we need to be quick or we will be late" Cody whined.

"Fine first question then. Do you remember what happened last night." Zack asked. At hearing this Cody went bright red and struggled in Zack's grasp.

"I'll take this as a yes" Zack chuckled "second question, what did we do last night Cody" this question only deepened the red on Cody's face.

"Z...Zack we have to get ready" Cody said obviously embraced.

"That's not an answer"

"But but"

"Common Cody say it"

"We had sex" Cody said in a low mumble.

"What was that" Zack asked teasingly "I can't hear you". As much as Cody dreaded it he turned and faced Zack looking him in the eyes.

"We had sex" he repeated Zack chuckled.

"Okay final question. What are you to me now Codes." At this question Cody could only be redder if someone painted him. He looked away from Zack and stumbled with his words

"Well I...I gave it a lot of thought and I thought maybe I could be your well your girlfriend" Cody mumbled.

"My girlfriend" Zack said smiling. He hoisted Cody up into the air and spun him around bring him in for a kiss. Their first kiss and Zack loved it.

"What a choice of words" Zack chuckled as he pulled away " I'd be honored to have you as my girlfriend Codes now let's go get ready for school" he said leading a smiling Cody to the bathroom.

**_Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer but I won't know until I see the word counter haha. Sorry for all the dialog but hey in there world tomorrow's saturday. I'm so happy I've been able to upload more than I thought I would and I'm so happy to see all your comments. I appreciate the support you guys are giving me. It encourages me to write more chapters. So like always leave your comments reviews and suggestions. I'm still reading them all. Thanks again for reading and hope to see you all again next chapter. _**


	10. Chapter 10

Zack was in heaven. Things were going great for him. He pulled off his pan with no problems and now he was riding the bus to school with Cody snuggled up against him holding his hand. He couldn't be happier. He even got to have sex with Cody which was spectacular for him. It didn't seem so for Cody but he would get use to it soon. As they approached the stop they would lead them to school Cody suddenly spoke

"Hey Zack don't get mad at me but I have something to tell you"

"What is it Codes you can tell me anything" he replied nonchalantly.

"We can't um act like this at school. People will make fun of us and well I don't want you getting in trouble for picking fights" Zack sighed. He knew this was coming but it was still disappointing to hear out loud.

"Yea I know bud. We can try to do stuff now and then though can't we" Zack asked with a look of desperation. Cody leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Yea we can try and if you behave tomorrow I'll have an extra special present for you" Cody said with a mischievous smile.

"Tomorrow" Zack questioned "what about tonight"

"Listen" Cody said in the most serious voice he could "I can't do anything tonight. I've had a tough few days. From being raped to taking the monster you call a dick into me I hurt all over. Your lucky I did what I did last night after being pounded by those three meatheads." Zack smiled knowing Cody was right. All of a sudden Cody jumped and his face drained of color.

"What's wrong" Zack asked surprised.

"We...we have gym today" Cody stammered.

"Don't worry I'll protect you. Plus we start a new activity today so it's a low chance you'll be paired with any of them." Cody regained some of his color and gave Zack a weary smile.

As the day progressed Cody quickly forgot about the upcoming gym class. He and Zack had more chances then he expected to do couple like things. The held hands under the desk shared quick kisses when no one looked. Cody even stroked Zack a bit to keep him occupied during study hall. Zack however could tell Cody was secretly sorrow even though he put on a brave face. Zack was sure the boys wouldn't do anything but he got a strange feeling in his gut that made him uneasy. When gym class approached Zack changed with Cody shielding him from the others. He laughed at himself, he imagined he looked like a mother cat protecting her young. As all the students assembled in the gym they heard the loud boom of the gym teachers voice

"All right you punks listen up. Today we start a new activity. I'm sure you all know it well and I hope each and everyone of you excel at it. The activity is survivor...no Zack I don't mean the tv show. I mean for the next five weeks you will be paired in teams. These teams will be like your families. You will change together compete together and get along to complete the various task I will set up for you. Your goal is to form a strong team bond that will allow you to fulfill each task to completion and who knows you may come out of this with a new best friend or two. I'm going to read off your teams then go to your designated areas and get acquainted with one another."

As the teacher read off the list Cody's heart started to sink. Not only did he not get paired up with Zack but he heard something that made his heart drop.

"And the final team will be Cody ,Alex , Jake and Theo. Now I know how you three boys are. Play nice with Cody I want you to toughen him up a bit so be on his ass...er his but twenty four seven you hear me"

"Yes sir" the three boys spoke in union "we will be on his ass hard sir" the boys said smirking over at Cody. Cody was horrified...

**_Well guys there is the school chapter. I was planning on not doing one but Deumos wanted one so I gave it a second thought haha. You can all thank him. I think this chapter turned out pretty well. Like always guys favorite follow and comment. I upload chapters as often as I can (oh god I sound like youtuber lol). I read all your comments and until next time thanks for reading. _**


	11. Chapter 11

Zack looked up at Cody as soon as he heard Cody's team members. He saw Cody's face, the fear that filled him. He then saw Cody cover his mouth and drop to his knees and vomit in one swift motion. Vomit spewed from in between his fingers as he tried to stop. Then he saw Cody fall over and stop moving. Now Zack was the one filled with fear now as he rushed over to Cody's side. As soon as he reached Cody he was in tears. He looked down at his brother and saw him breathing passed out cold. The gym teacher was beside Zack in a moment

"Give him some air Zack. Give him some air" he yelled

"He's my brother" Zack snapped at him "I'm bringing him to the nurses office" as he said this he picked up his brother. As he started down the hall quickly the teacher called the nurse. Zack reached the nurses office in mere seconds and gently placed him on one of the beds.

"Cody" he cried "common Cody wake up. Wake up!"

The nurse quickly ran up to Cody and pulled Zack away. She checked his pulse, his breathing and made sure nothing was in his throat after his episode. She sighed in relief.

"He will be fine Zack. He just passed out. Probably due to stress" she told him. Zack's face lit up with joy.

"Can I take him home" he questioned.

"Usually we don't want students leaving early but since he was sick the other day I will allow it. Just give him half an hour to rest. Okay" she replied.

Zack's face lit up even further with joy. He waited there watching the clock until he could take his brother home holding his hand the entire time.

Cody woke up and jumped upwards. He looked around trying to get his bearings. When he finally realized where he was he felt something move beside him. He looked to his left and saw Zack asleep on the bed next to him. He shook him awake. He looked up at Cody with dazed eyes for a second until they shot open.

"CODY" he yelled jumping up and hugging his brother "I'm so glad your okay. What happened"

"I don't know exactly. I remember hearing my team and throwing up then nothing." He stated blankly.

"You passed out cold" Zack told him "I was terrified. I didn't know what to do" he said as tears streamed down his face. Cody looked down at his brother and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm fine now Zack. I promise. I just freaked out a little bit. I'm sorry I scared you so much." Cody said as he wiped his brothers tears and gave him a kiss. "You know what tomorrow's saturday. How about we go on a date"

"Yea I'd really like that" Zack said with a smile.

"Yup and since I'm your girlfriend you get to pay" Cody said with a laugh "now come into my bed"

As Zack climbed into bed Cody grabbed his arm and wrapped it around him snuggling in close to Zack.

"Hey Zack I know I said we had to wait until tomorrow but I did scare you to day soooo" Cody giggled he turned and faced Zack kissing him. He slid down Zack's torso to his pants. He pulled down his pants and looks up at Zack smiling.

"But since I'm doing this I want you to plan a extra special date for tomorrow." He said with a laugh.

**_Hey guys another chapter done. I'll hopefully put out more soon I always do. Another short chapter though. I hate when I do that. Tomorrow is their date day so I should be able to do something nice for that not sure yet haha. I'm looking forward to seeing what I come up with. Like always leave your reviews and comments. I read them all. Thanks again for reading. _**


	12. Chapter 12

Zack was leaning on one arm staring at Cody sleeping next to him. He barely slept last night, he was to excited for their date today, as well as the amazing teasing and blow job Cody had given him last night. He was so worried about Cody yesterday and the week had been so trying on them both that today was going to be a breath of fresh air. He wanted to wake Cody up but his better judgement wouldn't allow it. He just wanted to stare at him, he looked so cute half naked wrapped in Zack's arms. He just stared at him for hours until Cody started to stir. Zack rolled over to face Cody so he'd be the first thing he'd see when he opened those beautiful eyes of his. As Cody blinked his eyes open

"Hey sexy" Zack whispered gently.

"Hiya" Cody whispered back giving Zack a kiss "I hope you took those few hours staring at me to think up a good date plan for today"

"You knew" Zack said dumbfounded. Cody chuckled at the look on Zack's face.

"Yea I woke up around six thirty. I didn't move much when I felt you staring but I did give a quick glance back"

"You little sneak" Zack laughed

"I know" Cody said giving him another kiss "so when does our date start"

"As soon as mom leaves" Zack said.

"Well then let's start to get ready" Cody said pushing Zack away to get up. As he got up Zack stared at Cody. He loved that whenever Cody slept in his bed now he only wore a shirt and one of Zack's shirts to boot. Zack chuckled as Cody started to strip of the shirt. Cody turned and faced Zack. Cody blushed and instinctively covered himself up. Zack got up and walked over to Cody

"Are you really going to be shy now, after all we've done" he said smugly.

"Sorry" Cody said "it's a force of habit, now stop staring and get ready yourself. I don't want us to be late for our first date.

As soon as there mom left Zack and Cody got ready to leave. Cody stood by the door impatiently.

"Common Zack" he whined

"Be right there" he called back from his room. Zack stood at his dresser pondering over something tossing it back and forth between his hands. He looked down at the wad of cash in his hands.

"I have two hundred seventy five dollars left, I don't want Cody to have to pay for anything today but...is it really right to use this money. If I don't bring it I only have like ten bucks." He was snapped back to reality by another whine from Cody. He quickly stuffed the money in his pocket and rushed to the door by Cody's side.

"Ready to go" Zack said cheerfully to Cody.

"Yup let's go" Cody said with a smile grabbing onto Zack's arm. "So what's our plan for the day"

"Well" Zack said " I figured we'd go to the mall, I'll buy you anything you want, then I figured we'd go to ninety nine your favorite restaurant, then I thought we'd go to a movie whichever one you want and finish the night off with a dinner here at the Tipton and my reward" Zack said grinning.

"Sounds great" Cody said. So off they headed to the mall. As soon as they got to the mall Cody headed strait to the bookstore his favorite place in the mall. Although Zack knew this was coming he still regretted it. They spent a good hour in the bookstore before Cody picked out a few. As they got to the cashier Cody pulled out his wallet. Zack hesitated for a minute before grabbing Cody's hand.

"I told you didn't I. Your not paying for anything today." As soon as Zack said that he pulled out the wad of cash. Cody's eyes went wide.

"Where did you get all that" Cody said with amazement.

"I've... I been saving" Zack said. Cody looked at him funny but didn't argue. The two boys wandered around the mall for a few hours until lunch. Zack's plan for the day was going off without a hitch. They headed to lunch and ate a wonderful meal. Cody suggested they see the new romance movie and Zack agreed much to his dismay. As they sat in the dark theater Cody looked at Zack laughing to himself. He knew Zack didn't want to see this movie and he knew that very well but Cody had a plan. As soon as the lights went from dim to dark Cody acted. He reached up and grabbed Zack's face starting to kiss his neck...

**_Hey guys, here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I tried to not describe a boring trip around the mall. I hope I did a good job of explaining without it being boring. I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon. Like always guys leave your comments, reviews and suggestions for me. I read the all and love doing so. So until next time thanks for reading. (Deumos I answered your question you asked a few chapters back as well haha)_**


	13. Chapter 13

Cody started to kiss Zack's neck slowly as the light in the theater went dark. He slowly started to move on top of Zack. Zack looked happy and confused all at the same time.

"What are you doing Cody" Zack giggled.

"I know you don't want to see this movie. So I thought we could have a little bit of fun because you so willingly said you would. Now am I going to always have to make the first move on you or are you going to do some work" Cody replied.

"Well in that case were going home" Zack said as he picked Cody up.

"What about the rest of our date" Cody questioned.

"Well you just changed our plans" he retorted. It seemed like it took forever to get back to the hotel. As soon as they entered the elevator Zack started to kiss Cody over and over again. As soon as the door opened they checked the hallway. It was all clear and they knew that their mom was pulling another late night. Zack picked Cody up who wrapped his legs around Zack. They kissed down the hallway. Zack pushed Cody against the door of their hotel room as he fumbled for the keycard. As the door swung open they almost fell into apartment. Zack shut the door and brought them to their room. He threw Cody down on his own bed and ripped Cody's shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere as Zack bent down and sucked on Cody's nipples.

"You know what I just realized Cody. You've been a very good girlfriend lately pleasuring me but you've had no pleasure yourself. So tonight I'm gunna make you see the stars and scream to the heavens."

He took off his own shirt and went back to Cody's nipples. He started to suck and bite each pink bud until they grew hard. As soon they did he started to kiss down Cody's sleek stomach to his pants. He quickly removed them and looked surprised when he saw Cody's dick.

" Cody I'm surprised...your dick...I haven't taken a proper look at it in awhile but it seems like it's grown not much but it has. Your balls have even dropped a little bit and look a little bit of hair too. I guess your becoming more of a man" Cody blushed feverishly

"I hope not to much of a man I am your girlfriend after all" Cody said. At that comment Zack went back to work. He nuzzled Cody's balls smelling the sweet scent that came from them. He slowly licked Cody's shaft until got to the head of his dick. He sucked on the top and licked the nerve endings on the bottom of the head of his cock. A moan emerged from Cody who immediately cover his mouth with one hand and turned red. Zack stopped what he was doing and grabbed the hand Cody used to cover his mouth.

"Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear more of your sounds" he said happily. He entwined his fingers with Cody's and went back to work. Cody's moans rang threw the room. He was turning a deep red color embarrassed by his moans.

"Za...Zack" Cody screamed " I'm going to cum" as he shot a load in Zack's mouth it was greedily gobbled up. Zack went up to Cody and whispered in his ear

"That was loud but I don't think the heavens heard you just yet now be a good boy and do what big bro Zack tells you to I'm going to try and make this as painless as possible" he said as sexily as he could. All Cody could do was nod. Zack reached down and touched Cody's hole. He slowly inserted a finger into Cody who gave a small whimper. He then inserted a second finger. He started to work Cody's hole. Trying to stretch him and loosen him up. As Cody started to whimper more and more Zack inserted more fingers. After the fourth finger was in he pulled his hand out and kisses Cody. He flipped Cody over and raised his ass in the air.

"Z...Zack" Cody whimpered "this position is...is"

"Don't worry Cody. Your ass is cute plus this position will help reduce the pain. You've taken a cock before but it was forced. This will help."

Zack slowly started to insert his cock. Cody gasped in surprise as it entered. He was surprised that it didn't hurt it actual felt good amazing really. Each inch Zack pushed in felt better than the last and the pleasure only increased when it was all the way in so much so that he came a second time he was even drooling on the sheets. All Zack did was smirk and continue his thrusts until he and Cody came again falling asleep in each other's embrace.

"I love you Zack" Cody said as he fell asleep.

**S****_o guys there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I don't know why but I feel as though the later I write my work suffers haha. So tell me if you liked the chapter. Like always leave your reviews and comments I read them all and love doing so. Until next time thanks for reading. _**


	14. Chapter 14

When Cody woke up it was still dark. He could feel the silence around him almost like a blanket. He looked at the clock to see that it was ten past midnight. He yawned and tried to get up feeling something restrain his movement. It took him a second to realize it was Zack's arm wrapped tightly around him holding him tightly. Cody smiled, the entire time him and Zack had sex he didn't let Cody go. He touched him everywhere and anywhere. He remembered how Zack was gentle at first then got more aggressive as they got further into it. He loved that when Zack did it. Being dominated, controlled, told what to do. It was different with Zack when he did it, it was commanding yet loving and Cody loved it. He carefully moved Zack's arm and got up slowly. He remembered what it was like moving after the rape and his first time with Zack. He could barely stand it hurt so much. As he stood he realized that pain didn't flood his body like before, he was a little sore but he just assumed that was just was because of how massive Zack was. Cody was really happy with how his date night with Zack went but something stilled bothered him. It was all the money Zack had on him. The money he used to pay for Cody's books, food and movie that they never watched. It irritated him for some reason. Mainly because Zack couldn't save money to save his own life. Plus Cody would have know about anything Zack did to make money for their date. He knew asking Zack would warrant the same response that he saved it. He didn't know why the money irritated him so much but he wasn't going to continue to fret on it tonight.

"Cody" Zack mumbled "come back to bed"

"Ok Zack be right there" he whispered and climbed back into bed. Zack instantly wrapped his arm around Cody and brought him in close. "Don't leave my side Codes. I miss you too much" he moaned half asleep.

"I won't Zack. I promise" Cody said drifting back to sleep.

As the sun peeked through the curtain Zack woke up with a sound smile on his face. His movement woke Cody who was still in Zack's arms. They looked at each other and smiled

" hey boyfriend" Cody said with a giggle.

"Hey girlfriend" Zack replied giving Cody a deep kiss "so what do you want to do today"

"Well first thing I want to take a shower, I can smell myself since last night" Cody said getting up. He went to the bedroom door and peaked out. He saw no sign of their mother and opened the door.

"I'll be back in a little bit" he said exiting the room. He was happy his mom wasn't home. It gave him a sense of freedom not having to cover himself up and lock the doors. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower leaving the door open. He stepped in and let the hot water rush over him. He started wash himself when hands suddenly appeared and touched him. Startled he whipped around to see Zack

"Mind if I join you I found a note from mom she will be home around eight" he said as he stripped off the shirt he was wearing

"I don't mind at all" Cody said with a giggle. Zack stepped in behind him and kissed his neck

"Good I was going to anyway. We have twelve hours until mom comes home so were going to have some fun while we can" he said as he pushed Cody against the tiles roughly. Cody looked back with surprise at Zack's force fullness then smiled.

"You know I kind of like when your rough with me Zack but only you can do it" Cody said with a smile.

"Good then let's have some fun" he said as he inserted his cock.

**_Okay guys here's a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I know it wasn't very exciting but I thought I needed a somewhat emotional chapter. Once again I'm sorry it such a short one. I think my shortest one yet. So like I said I hope you liked it. Like always leave your comments and reviews I read them all and until next time thanks for reading. _**


	15. Chapter 15

"Common Zack wake up. Get up Zack were going to be late if you don't." Cody whined to his boyfriend.

"I don't want to" Zack complained as Cody shook him.

"You have to Zack. You've missed to much school already to stay home. Get up". Cody said shaking his brother who's only response to roll over onto his stomach.

"Geez" Cody thought. How can he be this tried he wasn't the one who was fucked on every inch of this apartment." Just then Cody got a brilliant idea. He placed his hand on Zack's back and bent down to his ear. He then proceeded to whisper

"Zack if you don't get up I'm not going to have sex with you tonight since obviously your it wears you out to much" at this comment Zack shot up of of bed shouting

"I'm up I'm. No need to do anything drastic I'm up" Cody smirked and laughed at his reaction.

"You little minx. I'm gunna give it to you bad later" he said with a mock anger that turned Cody on.

"Well maybe if you had gotten up when I said to you wouldn't have to wait until later to pay me back." Cody retorted as he trotted out of the room. Zack grunted at that response but proceeded to get ready for school.

On the bus ride Zack remembered something important.

"Hey Cody, we have gym today. Are you going to be all right. If you want we can skip it" Zack asked with concern.

"Don't worry about me. I should be fine as long as I remember your close by"

"You sure" Zack asked.

"Yea" said Cody giving him a quick kiss to calm Him down "I'll be fine"

As the school day progressed Cody started to worry more and more about his upcoming gym class. He was able to satisfy and calm Zack but he didn't believe in his own words. He would just have to play it by ear when the time came.

As Zack and Cody entered the locker room Theo, Jake and Alex were waiting for him.

"Common Cody lets go" Theo said placing his arm tightly around Cody's neck.

"Hey wait a moment" Zack commanded when Theo started to pull him away "we haven't started class yet you have no right to pull him away"

"Oh but I do Zack. You remember what teach said right. Were group members we participate together change together everything" he replied with an evil smirk "if you want we can go ask" Zack looked like he was about to start throwing punches until Cody spoke up

"It's fine Zack" he said meekly

"See" said Theo "were all buds here let's go" as he dragged Cody through the locker room Zack I clenched his fists which he hadn't even realized were closed tightly that it started to draw blood. As Cody turned the corner Theo said

"See where getting along already. I think it was fate the teacher put you with us Codes my boy" and as he said that he gave Cody's ass a slap. At that Cody whipped around. A loud sound was emitted as Cody realized that his hand and Theo's face had connected.

"Don't you touch me and don't you dare call me Codes" he growled. Theo's faced had a look of shock at first and then it quickly turned to anger. He punched Then grabbed him, slammed him against the locker knocking the wind out of him

"Listen you little bastard" Theo roared until Jake grabbed his arm

"Theo calm down. We can't do anything to him now there's too many people" he said. Theo grunted and threw Cody to the ground.

"Just you wait I'll get you back" he said "mark my words I will." Then he left the locker room leaving Cody to change.

As Cody exited the locker room Zack looked at him. His eyes went wide as he saw a big bruise on Cody's face. He was sitting down at the time and almost jolted to Cody's side until Cody looked at him. The look Cody gave him as he passed was one that said "I'm okay for now calm down" then he sat with his "team members although a fair bit away.

Normally Cody didn't mind the survivor activities. They were not physically challenging. Something he could do easily. The only problem this year were his team members. In survivor you had to be awkwardly close to each person and you had to trust your teammates completely. Each event they had to do was a trust exercise that built upon teamwork and trust was one thing Cody didn't have in his group.

**_Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Not much to say this time except to leave your comments and reviews for me. I read them all. Tune in next time to see how well Cody's group does lol. Thanks again for reading. _**


	16. Chapter 16

The gym class for Cody was brutal. Team building exercises became team torture ones. Even the simplistic task were made hard for him. He was pushed down from the balance beam on accident, he was gripped on the rope swing as his team tried to help him across and he was accidentally elbowed in the crotch when him and Theo fell from the podium they had to stand on. He was being harassed at every turn but he knew if he showed any type of malice towards his team he'd be in trouble and Zack would be in such an uproar he'd start throwing punches. So Cody grit his teeth and took the every lasting punishment fate had given him. The thing that kept him going was knowing the fact that at the end of the day he still had Zack. The one who loved him and would tell him it was all going to be ok. The one who would never betray his trust. As soon as gym class came to an end Zack ran over to Cody

"Are you ok Codes" he asked.

"Yea I think so" Cody responded as Theo chuckled to himself.

"So that's why he got so angry" Theo thought. As soon as they entered the locker room Theo grabbed Cody's arm.

"Common buddy" he said glaring at Zack "we have to go shower. Plus I wanna make sure nothing was damaged to badly" he snickered.

"No" Cody shouted as he yanked his arm out of Theo's grasp "gym class is officially over which means leave me alone. I may have to work with you for now in gym but I swear to god if you come near me at any other point I will call the cops and tell them what you did" Cody threatened. A quick flash of fear went on Zack's face and much to his dismay Theo saw.

"Ooo that wouldn't be a very good idea Cody." Theo said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"And why wouldn't it" Cody growled at him

"Because my dear Cody. Calling the cops would lead to question and some questions are ones you don't want answered" Theo grinned.

"Leave him alone Theo" Zack warned before turning to Cody "common buddy lets go" he said grabbing Cody's hand.

"Now why should I do that Zack. Do you care for Cody. Mmm care isn't the right word since your brothers. I think love would be more fitting" he sneered "so do you Zack"

"Leave it alone Theo" Zack growled. Theo smiled knowing he had hit something big. He turned his attention back to Cody.

"So Cody...were you happy the other day when big bro Zack saved you from us. I bet you were. But you know what I think you enjoyed having me Alex and Jake here fuck you. We even pulled the cute moan out of you. Oh we has been waiting for awhile to try and find a moment to do it. It took us forever until we got a little bit of help" Theo said.

"Help" Cody questioned.

"Shut up Theo" Zack yelled throwing a punch. As soon as he made contact the two other boys grabbed Zack and pinned him against the wall.

"Ow Zack that hurt. What did I strike a nerve talking about your fuck buddy over here." He laughed "yes Cody help. How do you think we knew you'd be here alone naked. Served to us on a silver platter. Did you ever think about that."

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH THEO" Zack screamed. Theo didn't even glance over at him he just walked over to Cody

"Here I'll tell you a little secret Cody. I'm sure you'll love hearing it as much as I'm enjoying telling it to you" Theo said bending down next to Cody's ear. All at once Zack saw Cody go pale and he was terrified...

**_Hey guys another chapter up and done. I'm have high hopes for this chapter and the events that happen afterwards. Hopefully I'll release another chapter tonight if not tomorrow for sure. Thank you all for reading. I'm hoping you guys like what I'm doing changing the pace a bit in this chapter. Like always leave your comments and reviews I read them all. Until next time, thanks for reading. _**


	17. Chapter 17

Cody turned to face Zack. He was pale and shaking, tears started to form in his eyes. He just stared at Zack for a moment. Then finally he spoke

"It's a lie" he almost whispered "Tell me he's lying Zack. Please, please tell me he's lying." Cody's voice increased with each word he spoke his voice breaking as he started to sob "lie. Tell me he's lying Zack. You wouldn't do that, not to me, you wouldn't."

"Cody it's not true I swear to you it's not" Zack cried.

"Oh and I haven't told you the best part Cody. He sold you, we paid him to do it and he greedily accepted. Two hundred and eighty dollars. That's how much your ass is worth to him"

All at once Cody realized it wasn't a lie. It explained the money, Zack's timing, everything. Cody's tears stopped suddenly.

"He's not lying is he Zack" Cody said.

"Cody, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. It was the only way. I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Zack started to sob.

"Well there you have it" Theo said. Cody didn't say anything after that. He turned away from Zack and stumbled away almost like he was drunk. Zack's face held a horrified look. The two boys holding him let go and Zack dashed after Cody. Theo walked away with his two lackeys laughing.

Zack caught up to Cody in the front of the school. When he reached him he grabbed his shoulder. Cody just kept walking with Zack trying to keep up.

"Cody, let me explain. Let's go somewhere and talk please" Zack said desperately. Cody spun around and swung his hand until it made contact with Zack's face. Zack flew backwards onto his butt. Not from pain but shock that Cody actually hit him.

"Leave me alone Zack. Don't follow me. I don't want to hear or see you right now. You make me sick. Who the fuck sells their own boyfriend no their own brother" he screamed at Zack before storming off. Zack froze at hearing this. Cody corrected himself, and worse he didn't say girlfriend he corrected himself from boyfriend.

He didn't know where he was going just that he wanted nothing to do with Zack at the moment. He wandered around for an hour unsure of what to do or where to go. He finally ended up at the mall, when he entered he headed for the food court and bought a drink. He slumped in a chair lost in thought and was unaware of the brilliant blue eyes that were staring at him. He sat around in the food court for near an hour before he got a feeling that someone was watching. He looked around and saw a young boy who instantly looked away when he was seen. Cody stood up and walked slowly towards the theater bathroom. It was usually empty and he had this strange feeling in his stomach that something big was about to happen. As he entered the bathroom he heard the door open behind him. As he turned he saw a small boy with brilliant blue eyes standing behind him.

"Who are you and why are you following me" Cody asked.

"Hi my names Dustin and well I was watching you since you came in"

**_Hey guys here's another chapter. I know it's short but it was kind of a part two of the previous one. I hope you enjoyed it and the cliffhanger at the end. I'll be sure to write again soon maybe tonight who knows. I might have to hold off a bit I think I'm giving Deumos anxiety as he reads this. I'd also like to say I've opened my pm box if any of you want to message me. Thanks for reading and leave your comments and reviews. Until next time thanks for reading._**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi my names Dustin and well I've been watching you since you came in" he said

"Why" Cody questioned.

"Well because when you came in you looked so sad and hurt. It was bugging me how someone so beautiful could look so sad. I wanted to comfort you somehow even though I don't know you. I felt some kind of...of well connection." He said. Cody examined the boy carefully. He was shorter than himself maybe around 4'9". He had dirty blond hair that came to his eyes, his eyes reminded Cody of an oasis he had seen on the internet. They were a bright brilliant blue that Cody almost could get lost in. Cody smiled

"Thank you but you don't need to be conceded about me. You don't even know me" he said as he pushed past Dustin. Dustin reached out and grabbed his hand. Cody looked back and saw the look in Dustin's eyes as he looked at the boy he thought "he's really cute"

"Fine" said Cody "let's go get a drink." He grabbed Dustin's hand and headed off to the food court. Dustin insisted that he buy the drinks once they got them they sat down to talk.

"So" said Dustin "why are you so sad"

"It's a long story Dustin. How about this I will answer you if you answer a few of my questions first."

"Okay" the boy said with a smile

"How old are you"

"12" he replied without hesitation.

"Why were you staring at me."

"I think... I might have fallen for you. Love at first sight you could say" he replied. Cody looked surprised. This boy didn't hesitant, he was direct and honest and as Cody looked at him amazingly cute.

"Well then I guess I'll answer your question. The reason I'm sad is because someone I care about a lot hurt me very badly and because of that I can't go home."

"I see" Dustin replied. He seemed to stop and think for a moment.

"If you don't want to go home because that person is there. How about coming home with me. You can stay over if you want. I'll try to cheer you up and you don't have to see that person" Dustin said. Cody was surprised by this boy. He seemed to be speaking honestly from the heart and for some reason it got to Cody.

"I'll have to check with my mom and usually it's not something I'd do but for some reason I trust you" he said. "I'll be back I'm going to go use the phone."

"Wait here use mine" Dustin said handing Cody his cell phone. Cody was surprised that a twelves year old had a cell phone. He was fourteen and he didn't even have one. He dialed his home phone hoping Zack wouldn't pick up.

Carey

Carey heard the phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello" she said

"Hey mom it's me" Cody said through the speaker.

"Hey Cody. Where are you. I was surprised when you didn't come home with Zack. Where are you."

"I'm at the mall with a friend. He wants me to stay over his house tonight. He needs help studying and I said I would if you gave me the ok."

"Which friend is it"

"His names Dustin mom"

"It's a school night but since you'll be studying I guess it's okay."

"Oh and mom please don't tell Zack where I am. We had a bit of a fight."

"Okay bye Hun" Carey said hanging up the phone. Zack ran out of his room.

"Mom was that Cody. Where is he can I talk to him. Is he okay"

"He's fine he's staying at a friends house tonight"

Cody

Cody turned to Dustin

"She said it was okay for me to stay over" he told the boy.

"Great. Let's go" Dustin replied grabbing Cody's handed out. When they got outside Dustin hailed a cab. The two boys got in the cab, Dustin told him where to go and they headed off. As soon as they got to Dustin's place Cody was amazed. The apartment building they pulled up to was one of the most expensive ones in Boston. The two boys entered the building and the doorman greeted them like he knew Dustin very well. They entered the Elevator and even more to Cody's amazement Dustin hit a button to one of the top floors. Once the doors opened a lavish apartment opened up before them. Cody's jaw dropped.

"My dad works a lot over seas. He bought this apartment so is have somewhere to stay and still go to school although he doesn't actually care if I do. You can do whatever you want here it's only the two of us" Dustin said as he led Cody into the apartment.

**Hey guys another chapters up and Dustin is turning out great. Cody meets a cute rich boy. What could be better lol. I kind of like him as a character his look and personality that will evolve. I almost can't wait for my own future chapters. So until then guys leave your comments and reviews. My pm box is always open as well. I'd also like to answer a question I received from dark serpent. He asked if I ever considered a cross over and the answer is yes however I thought Dustin would be more of an interesting character because I can shape him how I want. Plus common he's cute. So until next time guys thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

Dustin and Cody sat on the couch talking for hours. Dustin was being a great host to Cody, after about an hour Dustin got Cody to smile

"You know Cody you're really cute when you smile" Dustin said with a blush. "Hey Cody do you drink" he asked.

"Alcohol? No I've tried a sip here or there but it never tasted any good" Cody replied. Dustin smiled

"Wait here a moment" he said. He got up and went to the fridge he pulled out two bottles one glass one plastic and poured the liquid into a blender, he turned it on mix for a second then poured the liquid back into the glass bottle. He then walked over and thrust the bottle over at Cody

"Here try this" he said. Cody took the bottle and read it.

"Vanilla vodka? Where did you get this. How did you get this."

"My dad always keeps a bottle on hand."

"This is illegal." Cody said.

"Please try it. For me" Dustin pleaded. For some reason Cody couldn't say no. He hesitantly took a zip.

"It tastes like an orange creamsicle" Cody said surprised "it's tastes delicious." Dustin smiled

"Hey Dustin if I ask you a question will you answer me honestly."

"Yea you can ask me anything" Dustin replied eagerly.

"Do you...wanna have sex with me"

"Cody I.. I think I love you. No call me crazy but I do love you. I want to be with you. I want to have sex with you but only if you want to."

"Well" Cody smiled "You don't need to get me drunk in order to do that. I'd be more than happy to. We can do anything you want to do and we don't need to be inebriated to do it" he leaned in and kissed Dustin who kissed him back.

"However you went through the trouble of making this so we might as well drink it...together" Cody smirked. He and Dustin started to make out and Cody leaned Dustin back on the couch.

"Do you want to go to your bed" Cody asked

"Were on it" Dustin chuckled "I had the bedroom converted into a game room."

"Well okay then" Cody said as he started to unbutton Dustin's shirt. He went and sucked on Dustin's nipples making them go hard in his mouth. Dustin let out a load moan.

"Shhh your neighbors will hear us" Cody whispered.

"No they won't" Dustin moaned "I own this floor" and with that Cody smiled. He removed his own shirt and pressed up against Dustin kissing him again.

"Cody have you ever had sex before" Dustin asked.

"Yes I have. I was in your position and another time I didn't have much of a choice" he replied.

"Will it hurt"

"I'm going to try and make it as painless as possible for you" Cody said before taking a swig of the alcohol and sharing it with Dustin as they kissed. He went down and unbuttoned Dustin's shorts pulling them and his boxers down to reveal Dustin's dick.

"It's almost as cute as you" Cody said before taking it into his mouth. It was about four inches and Cody took the whole thing in his mouth, sucking on it. Dustin let out a load moan

"God Cody your amazing at this" he cried. Cody started to lick his shaft and balls.

"Your skins so soft Dustin and you smell so good. It's more intoxicating this this alcohol." Cody whispered to Dustin taking another drink before going back to work. He licked Dustin cock for a few minutes until he came into Cody's mouth.

"Even your semen taste amazing" Cody said licking his lips. Cody removed his pants and underwear and lied back

"Now Dustin, it's your turn" he said. Dustin got up and kissed Cody.

"I'd be happy to oblige" as soon as he said that he licked Cody's head and started to suck on his cock. He sucked on his dick for about five minute until Cody pulled on his hair. Dustin looked up and Cody flipped Dustin around

"Continue sucking" Cody commanded. He loved this. He loved being able to command someone for once. He started to play with Dustin's hole stretching him out as he was sucked on. After he thought Dustin was properly stretched out he asked the question they were both afraid of

"Are you ready to put it in?" He asked simply. All Dustin did was nod. They both shared the last of the vodka and Cody started to lower Dustin onto his cock. Dustin moaned loudly as he was entered. Cody started thrusting and kissing Dustin. Dustin moaned loudly and came on Cody as Cody came deep into Dustin.

"Cody I was right I do love you." He said collapsing next to Cody.

"I think I love you to." He replied he quickly jolted up "crap Dustin how am I going to get to school tomorrow. I'm half an hour away and I don't have an alarm"

"Don't worry I'll call a car and get you a ride. What time do you need to be at school" Dustin said on the verge of sleep.

"Eight" Cody said

"I'll get you there on time" Dustin whispered now come cuddle with me." And Cody did just that he grabbed a blanket wrapped it around the two of them and hugged Dustin until they fell asleep.

**_Hey guys here's a new chapter. I'm so happy with the new character. He reminds me of a lost puppy. I find him adorable. Falls in love quick and moves even quicker. He even brings out the bad boy in Cody so awesome haha. Ok guys I want to know what you think of him pm me or leave a review I really want to hear your opinion of him. Until next time until thanks for reading. _**


	20. Chapter 20

"Cody wake up or your going to be late" Dustin said shaking Cody. As Cody woke up he put his hand to his head

"Ah god. What time is it Dustin" Cody said with a moan. "Oh lord my head. It's on fire." Dustin smiled

"It's seven fifteen, and your heads on fire because you drank most of the vodka last night."

"Wait seven fifteen" Cody almost yelled "why didn't you wake me sooner. I'm going to be late, oh god I don't even have a change of clothes" Cody said bolting up right and instantly regretting the decision.

"Hey Hey don't worry Cody, I told you I'd take care of it. I called a car from my dad's company it will drive you to school. I also bought you some clothes." He said handing a pile to Cody. It included a blue silk shirt, khaki shorts, and Cotten boxers all of which had name brands on the label.

"Dustin these clothes, I can't they're all designer labels these must of cost a fortune"

"Don't worry about the cost, hurry up and change. I made you breakfast and if you don't hurry we will be late." Dustin said while giving Cody a kiss. Cody didn't argue with Dustin, he just got dressed and went to the kitchen to eat. As they went down the elevator Dustin spoke

"Here take these" Dustin said taking the sunglasses he had on his head and handing them to Cody.

"What are these for" Cody asked with a weird look on his face. Dustin laughed

"Your hung over Cody. Your gunna step outside and go all vampire if you don't have these on"

"What about you"

"I barely drank any. You were trying to protect me and drank three fourths of the bottle" Dustin laughed "plus I'm going to be staying home"

"What about school" Cody asked concerned.

"My dad doesn't care if I go or not. He's too busy to even pay attention." Cody bent down and kissed the boy then nuzzled his neck

"I think you should go" Cody said "please for me" Cody said with a slight mocking in his voice.

"Well since you are going to school I guess I will but..."

"But what babe" Cody asked making Dustin blush that he was just called babe

"Well...when can I see you again" Dustin asked with a longing in his eyes.

"How about right after school, I'll walk to your house" Cody said. Dustin smiled

"I have a better idea here" Dustin said taking out his cell phone and handing it to Cody "I should be home by the time you finish school. Speed dial number two is my home phone I'll come pick up and if you want" Dustin blushed "you can spend another night" Cody smiled and took the phone. The elevator doors opened and the two boys walked out

"I'd like that if my mom will allow it. Hey um Dustin if you can call a car whenever you want why did you take a cab home yesterday" Dustin looked embarrassed by the question

"Well I um...I don't like playing off as the rich boy. Most people hear my dad's rich and assume I'm stuck up and rude. I just didn't want you thinking any less of me. I did barely know you haha"

"I would never think any less of you" Cody said pulling the boy in for a hug. As soon as they broke apart they walked outside. Cody's eyes burned and he quickly put on the sunglasses and was amazed when he walked outside and saw the most expensive car he had ever seen in his life waiting. As soon as they took off Dustin snuggled into Cody for the long ride to school.

As they pulled up in front of Cody's school all the kids stared at the car. Cody stepped out of the car leaning in again he kissed Dustin out of everyone's sight

"I'll see you later" he said giving Dustin a warm smile before closing the door and walking into the school. As Cody approached his locker he saw Zack standing there. He went to his locker and opened the door ignoring him.

"Cody can we talk, please Cody, I need to talk to you to explain, I was so worried about you last night" Zack almost yelled. His volume was too much for Cody

"Zack shut your mouth. Your too loud" Cody barked as he tried to walk away. Zack grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him closer. When Cody was close to Zack He could smell something

"Cody, have you...been drinking. You also smell like cum. Did you have sex" he said mortified "but your with me" Zack said releasing his grasp on Cody.

"What I did is none of your business now leave me alone" he said storming away from Zack. Zack spent the rest of the school day just trying to get Cody to look at him. It took Cody awhile to shake him but when he did he got just enough time to call his mother and get permission for a few more nights of "studying" at Dustin's. When last period came Cody slipped away in the last ten minutes to call Dustin.

As Cody walked outside Zack followed hot on his heels. Cody saw Dustin's car and bolted for it. He was able to reach the car and get in before Zack got there. Zack tried to open the door but it was locked. Cody rolled down the window and moved the sunglasses down so Zack could see his eyes.

"Cody let's talk, who's car is this where are you going" Zack said with desperation.

"Leave me alone" he responded before rolling up the window and driving off. As they drove Dustin said

"Who was that. He looked like you"

"No one important" Cody replied.

**_Hey guys another chapter come and gone. I hope that you liked it. I tried to skip any parts that would be boring like Zack just stalking Cody for the entire school day. So guys leave your comments and reviews for me I read them all. Until next time thanks for reading. _**


	21. Chapter 21

Cody ran into his hotel room trying to avoid Zack. He packed a bag full of clothes and wrote his mother a quick thank you note. On his way out he grabbed his wallet. He gave a small smile to himself. He was planning on taking Dustin on a date, one that he didn't have to pay a thing for, Cody wasn't planning on letting him even bring is wallet. Cody grabbed all his stuff and left before Zack even got to the hotel.

Cody opened the door to Dustin's car and stepped inside. As soon as he shut the door and the car started moving he was tackled down onto the seat. Dustin giggled as he lied on top of Cody, Cody wrapped his arms around Dustin's waist and kissed him.

"So you ready for tonight" Cody said.

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" Dustin asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm taking you out on a date" Cody replied simply "and your not aloud to pay for a thing, in fact your leaving your wallet at home" Cody said sucking on Dustin's neck. Dustin looked shocked

"Are you sure Cody"

"Yes I'm sure, like I said I don't care about you for your money or fancy cars. I love you because you cute, you make me laugh, you have the most amazing eyes and you genuinely care about me" Cody said staring deep into the blue lakes that were Dustin's eyes. Dustin started to tear up.

"Hey, hey, hey Don't cry Dustin. Please don't. I don't like seeing those beautiful eyes filled with tears." Cody said.

"I can't help it Cody, I'm just so happy. Your the first person who hasn't tried to take advantage of me, the first person who hasn't tried to be nice just because of my dad's money. I love you so much Cody" Dustin said as he smirked under his tears and hit the privacy button causing a black screen that cut them off from the driver.

"You know we have about a twenty minute drive to my apartment...and when that barriers up it is sound proof" he said. Cody smirked reaching up grabbing Dustin's head and bringing him in for a kiss. He moved his hand from Dustin's waist to his lower back under his shirt. As they made out Cody removed Dustin's shirt, he moved Dustin up further and started to suck on his nipples. Dustin moaned and wrapped his arms around Cody's head. Cody sucked on Dustin's nipples and licked his chest lovingly. Cody kept one hand on Dustin's back and his other hand he moved to Dustin's ass below his boxers. He felt Dustin's dick grow hard pressing against his stomach. Cody smiled and unbuttoned Dustin's pants pulling them down to reveal his small dick. He placed it in his mouth and sucked on it slowly making Dustin moan again. He squeezed his ass and licked his balls.

"Cody, your amazing" Dustin said in between moans. He came deep into Cody's throat and Cody greedily drank it.

"That tasted great" Cody said licking his lips "were almost at you apartment let's get you dressed before your diver opens the door and sees your clothes thrown every where. As soon as Dustin dressed his driver did just that. Dustin thanked him and said he could go home for the day. They went upstairs to Dustin's apartment and Cody placed his stuff down. As they went to leave Cody stood in Dustin's way and extended his hand

"What" said Dustin.

"Hand it over, your wallet" Cody said.

"But Cody" Dustin whined.

"No buts I told you your not paying for a thing tonight" Cody said sternly. Dustin smiled and handed over his wallet, Cody placed it on the counter and grabbed Dustin's hand leading him out of the apartment.

"Let's go on our date" Cody said leading a giggling Dustin behind him.

**_Hey guys another chapter come and gone. I think I devolved Cody and Dustin's relationship a bit more. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's one of my favorites so far. I love my new character. So like always guys leave your comments and reviews I read them all. Until next time thanks for reading. _**


	22. Chapter 22

Cody and Dustin walked down the street hand in hand Cody leading the way. As they continued to walk the smell of the harbor cam wafting toward them.

"Where are we going Cody" Dustin asked with excited anticipation.

"It's a surprise. Were almost their just hang on a little longer" Cody said leading the boy. After about five minutes of walking the two boys turned a corner and Dustin's eyes went wide with excitement. Unfolded before them was a mass of lights and people. Music could be heard in the background.

"Is this...a carnival" Dustin said awe struck.

"Yup." Cody said smiling "it comes he for about a week each year. I thought you might like it. Did I do a good job picking our date" Cody said almost shyly.

"You didn't to good Cody. You did amazingly. I've never been to a carnival and I didn't even know this was here" Dustin said showing more of his childish side then he had been when around Cody. Cody smiled and grabbed the boys hand leading him down to the docks. Dustin was so excited when the reached the carnival he could barely stand it. The first thing he did was race to the roller coaster dragging Cody behind him.

"Dustin" Cody laughed "calm down we have all night you can take as much time as you want" but Dustin didn't hear him. He had a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face which made Cody happy. They went on the roller coaster, the tilt-a-whirl and the pirate swing, the one that looked like a giant boat and rocked back and forth until it made a full rotation in the air. As they headed off to the next ride Dustin suddenly stopped in front of the ring toss and stared at something. Cody looked back and saw a look in Dustin's eye like he wanted something. Cody walked up to Dustin and saw what he was staring at. It was a small teddy bear with brown fur and blue eyes. It actually resembled Dustin in a slight way. Cody smiled and put his hand on Dustin's head ruffling his hair. He then walked up to the vendor and handed him some money. Dustin looked surprised by Cody's actions but just stood and watched.

"I'm lucky he stopped in front of this game" Cody thought with a laugh " it's the only game that has to to with math and the only one I can really win." Cody threw all threw all the rings and landed each one once he received the bear he walked over to Dustin and held it out to him

"Here you wanted this right" Cody said smiling victories that he had actually won. Dustin reached out and took the bear somewhat shocked that Cody could tell which one he wanted.

"How did you know I wanted this" Dustin asked amazed.

"You were staring at the stand and I assumed it was that one" Cody chuckled "I'm just lucky I won it on the first try. Do you like it?" Cody asked hesitantly.

"I love it. Thank you" Dustin beamed. Cody looked at his watch and was surprised it was ten past ten.

"Hey we have time for one more ride. How about the Ferris wheel?" Cody asked. Dustin froze for a second then shuffled his feet nervously

"That rides for little kids, how about um the roller coaster again" Dustin said nervously. Cody looked at Dustin strangely for a second.

"Dustin...are you scared of heights" Cody question.

"Not scared exactly, they just make me uncomfortable" replied Dustin looking down at his feet. Cody grabbed the boys hand and started walking towards the Ferris wheel.

"Common I'm going to show you there's nothing to be scared of. I'll help you"

"No Cody I'm fine seriously. I'd much rather stay on the ground." Cody stopped and gave the boy a hug.

"I'm right here with you. You don't need to be scared". Dustin couldn't resist, he followed Cody to the ride. As they got in Dustin sat next to Cody. He was shaking, he really was terrified. Cody put one arm around him and held him close. Just as the ride started to move Dustin let out a squeak of fear, he was shaking furiously. Cody bent down and kissed the boy making his eyes go wide before he started to kiss back. When Cody knew they were at the top he pulled away and grabbed Dustin's hand

"Look outside, I've got you and nothing's going to happen". Hesitantly Dustin looked outside. He saw all of Boston lit up

"It's beautiful Cody." He said without an ounce of fear.

"See I told you you would be fine" Cody smirked triumphantly.

"That's unfair you cheated" Dustin complained in a mock tone.

"Well, how about you let me cheat some more" Cody said leaning in and kissing Dustin.

**_Hey guys another chapter done. So who's date did you like better Cody x Zack or Cody x Dustin and disregard the sex Zack and Cody had lol. Do you guys like Dustin so far how he acts and looks? I'd like to hear what you guys think. So like always guys leave your reviews and comments. Until next time thanks for reading. _**


	23. Chapter 23

Dustin and Cody walked home hand in hand with smiles on their faces. It would be well past eleven when they reached Dustin's apartment but Cody didn't care. He was just happy that he was with Dustin the most amazing boy he has ever met. As they walked Dustin spoke up

"Hey Cody when we get home can you...can you fuck me" Dustin asked. Cody smiled at the request

"I will be happy to"

Dustin and Cody didn't even make it into the apartment before their clothes started flying off. By the time the exited the elevator a trail of close lead strait to the coach. Cody kissed Dustin passionately the entire way, sucking in his neck and chest. By the time they reached the coach Dustin was wearing only his blue Cotten boxers and Cody was missing his shirt. Dustin moaned as Cody ran his hands across his body, touching every part, his back his chest. He ran his hands over his ass feeling them underneath the boxers.

"You know last night you took my dick so well" Cody said nuzzling Dustin's neck "I think because you took it so well I can be rougher and not hold back as much." Dustin smiled as he and Cody fell onto the coach.

"Who told you to hold back at all" he replied biting Cody's lip. That was all the motivation Cody needed. He flipped the boy over and lifted his ass into the air he then kissed Dustin's back and removed the boys boxers. He kissed from the boys back to his ass giving his right cheek a bite, just enough to make Dustin yelp with surprise. He then spread the boy ass apart admiring his cute pink hole. He flicked his tongue across it catching Dustin unaware pulling another yelp from him.

"C...Cody...what are you doing" Dustin said i between staggered breaths.

"Just relax buddy." Cody said as he shoved his tongue inside. As he moved his tongue around Dustin moaned like he never had before. All at once Cody felt Dustin's ass tighten and he shot a load of cum all over the coach. He collapsed covered in sweat.

"That was amazing Cody. I never knew someone's tongue could make my ass feel so good." The boy said panting.

"Get up" Cody said grabbing the boys hand and bringing him to his feet. He walked to the window with Dustin behind him with a confused look. As they reached the window Cody kissed Dustin shoving his tongue as far into his throat as he could. All at once Cody broke away and spun the boy around towards the window. Making him look outside. Cody undid his pants and took out his own dick. He pushed Dustin up agains the cool glass making him gasp, and in one swift motion shoved his dick into Dustin

"Co...Cody" Dustin moaned as he began to thrust "someone might see us."

"Let them" Cody responded increasing the force of his thrusts. "I want people to see, I want them to see how cute my boyfriend is and how good he is at taking my dick." He began ramming his dick in hard making Dustin do a very loud screaming type of moan. Dustin came again splattering his cum on the window.

"Good boy Dustin. Your a very good boyfriend and a very good slut" Cody said with a roughness to his voice. Dustin was loving this, the power he felt from Cody. He loved that Cody was sweet and gentle but when Dustin wanted him to be he could be demanding and stern. It turned him on to the point where he came a third time. Cody pushed Dustin against the window further smearing the boys cum on his body. His thrust were pounding into the boy in rhythm to his own heart beat. All at once Dustin tightened up and Cody saw his dick spasm for what he assumed was a fourth time cumming. As Dustin's ass tightened Cody came with one final thrust deep into the boy. They both fell to the floor panting and sweating.

"Cody...I don't think I can move" Dustin said in between pants "that was amazing. You've made me happy three times tonight."

"Three?" Cody asked helping the boy over to the coach and laying him down before getting in next to him and covering himself and Dustin with a blanket.

"The first was the date, the bear you won me was so sweet and the Ferris wheel is now my favorite ride if I'm with you. The second would be that you just fucked me so well I can't even stand, and the final one is that you called me your boyfriend" Dustin said smiling and resting his head on Cody's chest.

"I guess I did didn't I" Cody said with a skip and shutting off the lights.

"You don't regret calling me your boyfriend...do you"'Dustin asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"No I don't. In fact I'm glad I said it. I couldn't have found anyone better to be my boyfriend" he said before they both drifted off to sleep.

**_Hey guys another chapter is done. I liked the idea I had for Cody to have sex with Dustin I front of the window haha. He got a great view of Boston I guess lol. So here's my question to you guys: did you like that idea. And would you ever try it. Like always guys leave your review and comments I read them all. Until next time thanks for reading. _**


	24. Chapter 24

Cody woke up with Dustin lying on his chest. He reached down and found Dustin's pants taking out his cell phone. He flipped it open and smiled. The picture inside was of the two of them at the carnival, they had taken the picture to commemorate their first date. Cody was kissing Dustin on the cheek, while Dustin smiled and blushed furiously. Cody looked at the time, it was six fifteen. He shook Dustin lightly trying to wake him

"Hey buddy wake up" Cody said gently. All Dustin did was give a moan and switch position. Cody could feel Dustin dick against his stomach, he wondered what he was dreaming about that turned him on so much, he had a slight idea what though. Cody bent down and kissed Dustin on the lips trying to wake him. There was no reaction at first but soon a tongue found its way into Cody's mouth, it was lazy at first as Dustin eyes fluttered open but soon he kissed back with more force. Dustin shifted on Cody's chest again placing his head on his hands looking up at Cody.

"That's one heck of a wake up" Dustin said lazily.

"Well you wouldn't wake up when I shook you, plus I wanted to know what you were dreaming about that made you so excited." Dustin's eyes went wide with embarrassment. He didn't realize how hard he was until that moment. Cody smiled at his obvious embarrassment.

"So let's see if my guess was right, what were you dreaming about" Cody said sucking on Dustin's neck.

"I think you know very well what I was dreaming about" Dustin said moving his head so Cody could get better access to his neck enjoying the hickey Cody was giving him.

"I want to hear you say it" Cody said licking the fresh mark he had just made.

"I was dreaming about you silly" he said laughing as Cody's tongue grazed the mark on his neck. As soon as Cody finished he stood up grabbing Dustin's hand and pulling him along.

"Where are we going" Dustin laughed.

"Well, I have to get ready for school and so do you. However I just can't leave you like that" Cody said pointing down at Dustin's cock. "So we are going to go take a shower"

"I like most of that idea except the school part" Dustin said smiling as they entered the bathroom.

"You went yesterday and Monday. Your on a roll why stop now" Cody said turning on the hot water and pushing Dustin in before getting in himself. He grabbed the soap and rubbed it on his hands before running them across Dustin's body.

"I'm not a very big fan of school. It doesn't appeal to me" Dustin said enjoying Cody's hands roaming his body. Cody reached down and grabbed Dustin's dick stroking it slowly.

"Well I'd love it if you went. For me at least." Cody said increasing his pace on Dustin.

"Fine for you I'll go" Dustin said as he came on the bathroom tiles.

"Thank you" Cody said as he finished soaping the two of them up.

Dustin dropped Cody off at school and headed off himself. As Cody walked into school Zack was waiting for him again at his locker.

"Cody we need to talk. I really miss you and I'm sorry I just want to talk" he said desperately. Cody sighed

"I don't want to talk to you Zack"

"Common Cody. Let's just talk. I want to know where you've been. How you are doing. Who that boy was I saw pick you up yesterday." Zack said.

"Where I've been is none of your concern and if it will stop you from asking I'm doing fine" Cody replied.

"Just tell me where you've been and who that boy was. I'm worried about you. If you don't tell me I'm going to just have to ask the boy when he comes to pick you up later." Zack said meaning no harm. Cody twitched for a second then grabbed Zack's shirt and slammed him into the lockers.

"You stay away from him. Don't talk to him, don't even look at him" Cody growled at Zack through clenched teeth. Zack was surprised at Cody's sudden outburst. He had never shown this much aggression before. All Zack could assume was that Cody had actually fallen for this boy, and by his reaction fallen hard.

"Okay fine Cody I won't. Not unless you say I can" Zack said with a horrified look on his face.

"Good" Cody said pushing Zack away.

Dustin

As Dustin approached his school he sighed sadly. He had promised Cody but he didn't want to go. He hated school and didn't want to go. He stepped out of the car and went inside. As he sat in his first period class two boys approached him.

"Well look at this. This has got to be a record. Three days in a row, I'm truly amazed" one said putting a hand on Dustin's shoulder.

"Yea Richie Rich over hear never comes to school" the other said grabbing Dustin's hair violently making his face twist in pain.

"Now why would you be here setting a new record" he said pushing Dustin's head into the desk.

"I was bored. I had nothing better to do" Dustin replied simply as his face was smushed against the cool wood of his desk.

"You know I'm tired of you acting like your better than us. You refuse to lend us a small amount of money. You ignore us and all we try to do is be nice to you" he said lifting Dustin by his hair.

"I don't give money to scum" Dustin said calmly. At this the boy threw Dustin to the floor and spit on him before walking away.

"You need to learn to be nicer to people" he shouted waving his hand in the air. Everyone sat there looking the other way as Dustin got up, dusted himself off and sat back at his desk with tears in his eyes.

"I miss you Cody" he thought.

**_Hey guys another chapter come and gone. I dug a little deeper into Cody and Dustin this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Leave me your comments and reviews. Until next time thanks again for reading. See you soon. _**


	25. Chapter 25

Dustin sat inside the company car waiting for Cody. He couldn't wait to see him, to be held by him. His day at school hadn't gotten any better since that morning. He ended up leaving early after a lunch tray just happened to get slammed into his chest splattering him with God knows what. He got excited when the car door opened and Cody stepped in. He hugged Cody and smiled

"Hey babe. How was your day." Dustin said beaming

"It was better" Cody said giving the boy a kiss. After they finished Dustin looked out the window and saw Zack standing their looking at the car.

"Cody, who is that. He looks so much like you" Dustin asked. Cody sighed

"It's my brother" He said hesitantly.

"Really" Dustin said excited "can I meet him"

"I'd rather you didn't" Cody said.

"Why not" Dustin questioned. Cody gave another sighed again

"You remember how I said someone hurt me really bad when we first met"

"Yea" Dustin said

"Well it was him"

"Oh...I see" Dustin said with a sad look on his face. Cody looked at him and couldn't resist

"I'll let you meet him but I have some conditions" Cody said. Dustin looked up with a smile

"Yea sure whatever you say"

"Ok first we only drive him home, second never meet with him without me and third please don't get attached to him. He has a tendency to get under your skin. I don't want you alone with him"

"Yea sure. Thank you Cody. I just want to know what he's like." Cody rolled down the window

"Zack" he yelled out the window catching him by surprise "come here." Zack ran over to the car and Cody opened the door. "Get in" Zack's face lit up with surprise and happiness. Cody moved over and Zack sat down in the car. He looked over to Cody and past him to Dustin. He went to extend his hand but he felt Cody's gaze on him, stabbing into him like knives.

"Hey my names Zack" he said as nicely as he could as the car started to move.

"Hey I'm Dustin. It's nice to meet you" he replied extending his hand.

"I'd shake your hand but I don't think Cody here wants me even talking to you. I'm surprised he is even letting me in the car."

"Well it took a bit of convincing but he said it was okay to just take you home. I wanted to meet my boyfriend's brother" Dustin smiled.

"Boyfriend? Your his boyfriend?" Zack said surprised.

"Only recently but yes" Dustin said hugging Cody who put his arm around him.

"I see" Zack said with cloudy look in his eyes that almost looked like a mix of anger and jealousy. "I assume you know he's mad at me then" Zack said.

"Yes, I'm not sure why though. He didn't want to tell me."

"I see want me to tell you then" Zack said almost evilly.

"Um I don't know. Cody seemed pretty depressed about it"

"Well the thing is Dustin, Cody has a right to be mad at me in fact I"

"Zack" Cody warned.

"What Cody. He has a right to know, your 'boyfriend' has a right to know I used to fuck you. How you used to moan as I thrusted into you and how in order to be able to fuck you I sold you. How I sold my own brother, in order to be able to fuck you." Zack said with a mix of malice and regret in his voice.

"Is that true Cody" Dustin said with surprise in his voice. The car went silent as Cody stared at Zack. As the car stopped Zack got out with a satisfied smile on his face. As Zack shut the door Cody turned to Dustin

"Dus I'll tell you about this later. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you. I need you to wait here for a second. Please." Cody said with a sad desperation in his voice. All Dustin did was smile

"Cody I could never be mad at you. I don't care about your past. I love you here and now. I'll wait here for you to come back just come back soon and we'll talk about it if you want and then... And then I'll help you forget all about it. Even if it takes me all night. "

"You already have" Cody said kissing the boy "I'll be back shortly" he said getting out of the car and heading after Zack to their hotel room.

**_Hey guys another chapter come and gone. I hoped you liked it. Dustin is such a great kid. I hope you guys keep reading. I love your comments and I always read them so keep them coming and look forward to the next chapter. Until next time thanks for reading. _**


	26. Chapter 26

"ZACK WHAT THE HELL!" Cody yelled curious as he charged into the apartment. Zack just looked at Cody with innocence

"What, What did I do" Zack said.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID ZACK, AND YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL DUSTIN THAT" Cody shouted.

"Well I felt he should know. I thought he should know that his "boyfriend" is a slut who got fucked by his brother." Zack said the word boyfriend as if it were bitter poison in his mouth.

"IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT. ARE YOU JEALOUS OF DUSTIN" Cody said furiously. That's when Zack snapped. He grabbed Cody's shirt

"Jealous. Of course I'm JEALOUS CODY" Zack said starting to lose his composure. "YOU LEAVE HOME FOR DAYS AT A TIME AND NOW YOUR FUCKING SOME STRANGE BOY YOU JUST MET. WHAT, DID YOU PAY HIM TO FUCK YOU. WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN FIND HIM SOME STREET CORNER!" Zack retorted. Cody balled up his fist and swung with all his might. He made contact with Zack's face and a loud sound.

"WHAT THE HELL CODY. THAT FUCKING HURT!" Zack shouted falling backwards.

"Don't you insult him. Don't you dare insult Dustin. I love him, I love him with all my heart and I swear if you insult him, if you make fun of him, if you hurt him I swear to everything holy in this world I will kick your ass. You can say whatever you want about me but not him. Not him" Cody said breaking down into tears. Zack looked at Cody in disbelief not only did he hit Zack with all his might but he was crying for this strange boy.

"Cody do you really love him. I mean you just met him." Zack said staring at Cody.

"Yes I do Zack. I love him with all my heart and no matter what you say I will always love him." Cody turned and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry Cody. I'm sorry...for everything" Zack said quietly.

"You know Zack if you want me to forgive you try acting like a brother for once instead of someone who wants to use me as his own personal slut." Cody said in the doorway. He then left and headed downstairs to be with Dustin. As soon as he got into the car he grabbed Dustin and hugged him.

"I love you Dustin. I love you with all my heart" he said squeezing the boy tightly. "I want to go back to your place. I want to be with you" he said.

"I love you too Cody. What happened up there. Are you okay" Dustin asked concerned.

"I'm fine now Dustin. I'm fine now that I'm here with you" Cody said. Dustin could see Cody was stressed and his eyes were red.

"You know what. It's my turn to take you on a date Cody."

"You don't have to Dustin" Cody said.

"I know I don't have to but I want to" Dustin said with a smile "and just like you didn't give me a choice you don't have one either" Cody smiled

"Fine you win, but don't spend to much money on me" Cody said.

"Your not to worry about the money. My dad gives me an unlimited amount of money to make up for never being home." Dustin went to the driver and whispered into his ear. Cody saw the driver nod. Dustin sat down next to Cody.

"And after our date you can fuck my brains out of my skull till your hearts content" Dustin said.

"You know this keeps getting better and better" Cody said with a smiling and he kissed Dustin. Twenty minutes later the two boys pulled up in front of the mall.

"Our dates at the mall" Cody said with surprise.

"No but where I'm taking you, you can't be dressed like that" Dustin said grabbing Cody's hand. As they entered the mall Dustin dragged Cody to a clothing store, as they entered the clerk walked up to Dustin who whispered something to her. She responded with a nod and a yes sir before she walked up to Cody.

"Sir I've been instructed to help you find suitable clothing if you would follow me." She said. Cody looked at Dustin who gave him a nod. Cody followed the woman. About half an hour later Cody walked back out wearing black suit pants,a navy blue buttoned down silk shirt, and a black blazer. His hair was combed back except for a few strands that refused to stay in place. All Dustin could do was stare at Cody.

"Cody, you look amazing. Stunning actually."

"Well thank you. I thought I dressed pretty well in general but to be dressed like this...were are we going that I need a suit Dustin."

"Don't worry about it Cody. Oh here I have something else for you." He dug around in his pocket and produced a golden chain and attached to it was half a heart that said _Dustin on it. _

"Oh wow Dustin. It's amazing, it looks expensive I don't think I can take it."

"I may not like playing the rich boy but it doesn't mean I'm not one. Don't worry about the cost. I'm giving it to you because I love you. Plus if you don't take that I'm going to look slightly silly carrying around this one he said pulling out a similar one that said Cody. That made Cody smile.

"Well then, all we need to do is stop home so I can change then our second official date can begin" Dustin said smiling.

**_Ok guys here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it little bit of drama little bit of love. Like always leave your comments and reviews I love to read them. Until next time thanks for reading. _**


	27. Chapter 27

Dustin ran up stairs to change leaving Cody in the car alone. He felt awkward sitting their alone, well not alone the driver was still present and that only made him feel even more awkward. The silence was broken by a voice previously unheard

"I must thank you master Cody" the voice said surprising Cody. He looked up at the driver.

"I'm sorry" Cody said surprised.

"I must thank you sir" he repeated.

"For what" Cody asked confused. The man sighed

"I've driven master Dustin around for a few years now and I've worked for his father even longer still. I must say I've never seen him happier then when he's with you. He has a genuine smile on his face, it's the first time in a long time that I've see it. He seems to be enjoying himself and for that I must thank you" the man said.

"I appreciate it but really I've done nothing special" Cody responded.

"Oh but you have master Cody. You are the first person to look at Dustin and not see his money. I see how you look at him and how he looks at you and I believe you both see the same thing in each other. A mutual love and respect for one another. So once again I say thank you." As soon as the man finished the door to the car opened and Dustin hopped inside.

"Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't decide which one to wear that would make me look half as good as you" Dustin said placing a chaste kiss on Cody's cheek.

"It's no problem" Cody said returning the kiss with a smile on his face. He looked up and saw the man smile in the rearview mirror before taking off.

"So master Dustin I presume we are heading to the place you requested earlier" the man spoke in a more serious tone than he had with Cody.

"Yes please inform us when we have arrived" Dustin replied in a tone unfamiliar to Cody. It was almost a serious business like tone. He saw Dustin put up a barrier than sigh.

"You know Dustin, I don't think you have to be so formal with him" Cody said stoking Dustin's hair.

"It's all I know since my father assigned him to me. He's always been so serious and strait faced that it's hard to speak to him in any other way. Plus I'm sure he is only my driver to give my father updates on me" Dustin replied crudely.

"Oh he's not so bad" Cody said brushing Dustin's hair from his face "he's actually a pretty nice guy."

Cody was amazed when they arrived at the theater. He looked at the board of what show was tonight and saw that it was Shakespeare's: the tragedy of Macbeth.

"So do you like where I picked our date" Dustin asked Cody.

"Yes I do. I love Shakespeare, I'm just amazed that you like theater" Cody said stunned as they walked in.

"In truth it doesn't appeal to me in the slightest, but I knew you would like it. Plus my father owns a private booth so it's not costing me anything. He loves theater and I knew you'd be upset if I paid for expensive seats." Dustin replied

"If you don't want to be here we can go somewhere else" Cody replied.

"No I want to be here just not for the play" he said grabbing Cody's hand and leading him to the booth. As they got there they sat in the two seats.

"If you want to leave we can whenever you want to" Cody whispered to Dustin as the curtains rose.

"Don't worry about it. Although I'm not a fan of plays Macbeth is my favorite" Dustin replied. About ten minutes through the play Cody felt Dustin move and as soon as he did he felt a hand on his crotch. He felt his pants get unbuttoned and his zipper go down.

"What are you doing" Cody whispered.

"Shh your always making me feel good and I wanted to return the favor. Plus the beginning is a bit slow" Dustin said. Suddenly Cody felt the cool air of the theater his his cock. It instantly went hard when Dustin touched it. Then all at once the cool air was replaced. He felt Dustin's mouth go over his dick as Dustin started a slow rhythmic sucking.

"Oh shit Dustin" Cody said a little to loudly. Dustin pulled away for a second.

"You gotta keep it down. I may own this booth but we can still get kicked out" he said before continuing to suck Cody off. Cody clenched his teeth together. He wasn't even watching the show anymore all he could focus on was Dustin and the amazing job he was doing. Cody grabbed his hair lightly and without thinking bucked his hips upwards making Dustin gag.

"Sorry buddy" he whispered "I couldn't help it your doing such a good job. I did it without thinking" he could tell Dustin smiled without breaking off his sucking. All at once Cody came into Dustin's mouth. He shot spurt after spurt. So much in fact that Dustin couldn't keep up. Cody looked up and saw Dustin licking his hand clean from everything that had spilled out of his mouth.

"That was a lot Cody. I guess I did do a good job. Thanks for the meal" Dustin said zipping Cody back up and returning to his seat.

**_Hey guys here's another chapter. I know the ending was kind of eh. I wanted the main part to be the conversation between the driver and Cody. I hope you guys liked it. I actual started to tear up a bit myself writing the drivers words haha. Like always leave your comments and reviews. Until next time thanks for reading. _**


	28. Chapter 28

As the intermission began Cody excused himself to go to the bathroom. He didn't really need to go but Dustin had really gotten him early. He didn't know how Dustin had gotten so good at blow jobs and the thrill of doing it in public drove him insane. Cody wanted to fuck Dustin so badly right now which is why he was walking to cool off. He didn't know if Dustin would be up for having sex in public even if it was a private booth. When Cody went back to Dustin he found him sitting their patiently. He smiled at Cody almost evilly

"Welcome back" He said as Cody sat down next to him.

"Hey" Cody smiled back at Dustin trying to hide the lust in his eyes for the young boy.

"You didn't really need to go to the bathroom did you" Dustin said in a cocky voice. Cody looked at the boy in surprise

"How did you know" Cody said in awe

"Well I can see the raging erection in your pants that hasn't gone away since that blow job. You know Cody" Dustin said climbing into Cody's lap and kissing him with a great amount of passion "if you want to have sex with me...I wouldn't say no." Cody was amazed at Dustin. All he could say in response to the young boy was

"I love you" and then he attacked, he kissed the boy as he undid his own pants. He stood up and and undid Dustin's, yanking them off. He pushed Dustin up against the balcony railing.

"Cody, to be honest I'm really scared...scared we will get caught, but at the same time I'm really excited" Dustin whispered

"So am I Dustin but we're doing this together. We will be all right even if we get caught. Plus you don't know how incredibly cute you look standing their in your underwear" as soon as he said that he flipped Dustin around and yanked off his boxers. He pulled off his own pants and his raging hard on pressed up against Dustin.

"You ready buddy" Cody said pressing his cock against Dustin's hole.

"Yea Cody. Go for it" Dustin replied. As soon as Cody got the go for it he rammed his cock in making Dustin moan and grip the balcony tightly. Cody reached around and and stuck fingers in Dustin mouth moving them around on his tongue

"Buddy you gotta be quite or we will get caught" all Dustin did was moan and licked Cody's fingers. Cody started to rapidly thrust into the Dustin as he reached around and started to stroke the boy. He felt Dustin's warm cum cover his hand. Cody made sure to catch all of it.

"Bad boy Dus. We can't leave any evidence" he said. He switched which fingers were in his mouth "be a good boy and clean it up"

Dustin started to lick Cody's fingers clean. All at once Cody saw a flashlight pass by the door as he came inside of Dustin.

**_Hey guys here's another chapter. I know it's short but I hope you guys like it. I thought it might be a bit exciting all things considered. What do you guys think. Leave me your comments and reviews. Until next time thanks for reading. _**


	29. Chapter 29

"That was amazing Cody, we should do that again some time...in public I mean" Dustin said as they walked out of the theater "I'm still not sure how my boxers disappeared though" Dustin chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like they were going to stay on later anyways" he said with an evil smirk. "So where are we going now"

"I was planning on getting dinner although you filled me up pretty well already" Dustin said flirtatiously.

"Maybe we could have some dessert later" Cody said turning to Dustin and pulling him in for a kiss. As soon as they broke apart Cody opened the car door for Dustin

"Sir" he said "you chariot awaits"

"Why thank you sir. Later I'll be sure to give you a tip" he replied stepping in with Cody hot on his trail. As soon as they sat down the car started moving

"Hey Cody, did you have another fight with Zack today" Dustin asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it buddy" he said.

"Common please tell me. You seemed really upset when you left the car earlier" Dustin said.

"In all honesty we did. He had no right to tell you that. Plus he said something totally out of line when we're alone."

"What did he say that made you so upset" Dustin said.

"Well" Cody said grabbing Dustin waist "he insulted someone very important to me and I wasn't going to stand for it"

"Who did he insult...wait did he insult me" Dustin said a little hurt.

"Yes he did but I got him back" Cody said. Dustin sighed dejectedly

"Cody I want you to make up with Zack, not sexually of course because in that department" Dustin said kissing Cody "you're all mine and I want to be selfish. However no matter what he is your brother. If you want to you can talk to him at our place"

"Our place?" Cody said.

"Yes our place" Dustin said kissing Cody "that is if your okay with it being our place"

"Damn it Dustin, your playing dirty. Fine I'll talk to Zack but I need you to be there. If not I might hit him again."

"You hit him" Dustin said surprised.

"When he insulted you I kind of just...snapped"

"Well I guess I can't be mad then" Dustin said kissing Cody again.

The next day

Cody brought Zack to the car when Dustin came to pick him up. He had made it clear to Zack that if even touched Dustin he wasn't going to be happy. When they got to Dustin apartment Zack looked amazed.

"Damn Cody looks like you bagged a rich one. No wonder you like him so much" Zack said blatantly. Cody stared at Zack

"Zack the only reason your here right now is because of him. So if I were you I'd shut your mouth" Cody said.

"Hey I'm just saying what I see. Rich boy new gold necklace. I can't help but think it" Zack said smugly. Dustin saw Cody's hand form a fist and he quickly grabbed it.

"Why don't we all sit down" he said with a nervous laugh bringing Cody over to the couch " you two shouldn't fight, let's just sit down and talk alright" Dustin said sitting Cody down. Zack followed with hate in his eyes. He couldn't believe someone else was touching his Cody. He hated this boy and he hated that he had gotten Cody to fall for him. Zack sat down and Dustin went to go sit by Cody who instead pulled him into his lap and hugged the boy. Dustin smiled forgetting Zack was their for a second as his boyfriend embraced him.

"All right lets get this talk started then" Dustin said with a smile.

**_Hey guys another chapter come and gone. I apologize for them being so slow and boring as of late. I haven't had much time to write and I know my work has suffered a little as I try to get new chapters out. Hopefully the next few chapters will be interesting and longer haha. Leave me your comments and reviews. I read them all and use them to help me plan for future chapters so if you like something let me know. Thanks again for reading. _**


	30. Chapter 30

"Fine then since we're all here and you want us to Dustin I guess I can hear Zack out, but if he insults you again" Cody said impatiently.

"Don't worry about what he says about me. I just want you two to talk things out. I don't like the fighting and I don't like seeing you sad boo" Dustin said giving Cody the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

"Awe your just too cute" Cody said snuggling his face into his boyfriend.

"If I talk will you to stop this damn back and forth. It's making me sick watching you two." Zack said anger filling his voice.

"Sorry" said Dustin with a smile "go ahead." Zack looked right past the boy in Cody's arms and stared at his brother his voice got a bit softer than it had been when he talked to Dustin.

"Listen Cody, I want to explain myself. Can we go home and talk instead of being here. I just...I just want to make things clear between us and it would be easier if we're alone, plus frankly I don't like him knowing our private business, nor do I like that boy in general" Zack said pointing at Dustin.

"Whatever you want to say you can say with Dustin here. I have no secrets with him. Besides the only reason I'm even I'm indulging you with this talk is due to his persuasion. If it weren't for this "boy" I would have written you off for good. Besides its your fault that he knows." Cody shot at Zack. Dustin could feel Cody squeeze him a bit tighter he laid his head back on Cody's chest to comfort him and remind him everything was ok, ignoring the death stare he got from Zack.

"Fine then, Cody. I'm sorry I did what I did. I never intended for you to find out and those guys were supposed to keep quiet about the whole thing." Zack said sorrow filling his voice. Cody looked at him impatiently waiting for him to say more.

"It's just...I did it Cody because I loved you so much" Zack said.

"You have a weird way of showing it then" Cody replied.

"If I could interject, I gotta agree with Cody on that." Dustin said.

"Shut it twerp you wouldn't understand." Zack said in a harsh tone.

"Leave him be Zack he's just trying to help" Cody said in Dustin's defense.

"Well it's not his place to, now let me explain the situation Cody. I had been planning it for awhile and I meant no harm to happen to you" Zack said simply.

"No harm, you meant for no harm to come to me. What about when they rammed into me no lubricant no time just violated me. Or how I couldn't breath because I was being choked by a dick fucking my mouth" Cody scoffed.

"Listen none of that was supposed to happen. They were supposed to be gentle with you. I guess...I guess they just lost control because of how cute you are. Your addicting Cody, almost like a drug and once you start you just can't stop" Zack said trying his best to explain without further provoking Cody. Dustin looked up at Cody

"In Zack's defense that is true. I know I'm addicted to you" Dustin said with a chuckle that made Cody smile. Zack had a sick look on his face

"Cody please control that yapping chihuahua while we're talking" Zack said stating daggers at Dustin.

"What's your problem Zack. He just agreed with you and all he's been trying to do is help." Cody sneered.

"I just think it would be best if I explained without him yammering on in the background" Zack said rudely. Dustin saw anger start to well up in Cody. He felt him start to get up but he wrapped his arms around Cody's neck hugging him. Cody settled back in place

"Well guess what Zack he gets to say what he wants. He's the one who comforted me when I was feeling down. He's the one who's been letting me stay in his place free of charge. He's the one I love" Cody said sternly.

"Well I wouldn't say it's free of charge" Dustin chuckled to himself "you do provide me with an excellent service" he said with a devious smile. He could see Zack was getting angrier and filled with jealousy as each minute passed.

"Like I was saying Cody. I never meant to hurt or take advantage of you. I just love you so much. All I want is for you is to forgive me and to come home. What do you say Codes. Will you give this fool a second chance" Zack said. Cody looked down at Dustin who gave him a smile and a nod.

"I guess I can forgive you Zack. I don't have much of a choice in the matter. I can see where your coming from, I don't like it but I guess I understand. However..." Cody said being cut off by Zack who lunged and gave Cody a hug ignoring Dustin who was between them.

"Thanks you Cody" Zack said before suddenly kissing him. Cody went to push Zack away until he felt Dustin move. Zack fell backwards as Dustin extended his hand pushing him. His eyes suddenly serious

"He said he would forgive you, not that you were back together" Dustin said in a serious tone "I may have wanted peace between you two but as far as I'm concerned your brothers and nothing more. I won't give him to you any more than that" Dustin said glaring at Zack. Cody looked at Dustin amazed. He couldn't help but think how cute Dustin looked when he was jealous.

"He's right Zack. You're my brother and nothing more. I love Dustin and that's not going to change." Cody said still in shock.

"Now that this issue is resolved I'd like you to leave so I can have some alone time with my boyfriend." Dustin said.

"You stupid yapping Chihuahua. You think I'm going to hand Cody over to you so easily" Zack said staring at Dustin.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter big brother" Dustin said putting on a smile that could have killed. The tension between the two could only be described as two dogs fighting for dominance. They had smiles on their faces but their stares said something different.

"well then I think I'll take my leave" Zack said "just promise you'll come home soon or at least visit us Cody" he said.

"Don't worry WE will be visiting very soon" Dustin replied kindly "have a great day."

**_Hey guys another chapter has come and gone. All though this chapter was mainly dialog I think it's one of my best ones yet. For my anime fans I threw in a popular scene shown in most shows when two characters have conflict (if you don't know what I am talking bout I apologize). Usually it's a dragon and a tiger or mongoose and ferret but I liked the dog one better haha. The tiny chihuahua trying to take on the lager German pincer. I felt I needed a bit more drama. What do you guys think. Leave me your comments and reviews. The more you guys leave the more encouraged I am to write. Like always guys until next time thanks for reading. _**


	31. Chapter 31

Update Chapter

Hey guys what's up Fox here. I've been getting a few questions lately about the story so I thought I'd use this chapter to answer a few things. Ok so the first thing is like to address is a question by the user **guest **who writes to me every now and again. He had asked wether the story was a Zack x Cody or a Cody x Oc (aka Dustin). The answer to that is: it is both. I introduced the new character in truth for selfish reasons. I originally wanted it to be a Zack x Cody. However I get bored easily so I needed something to spice up the story for both me and my readers. I still plan to have Zack in the story but Ive fallen so in love with Dustin that I can't just drop him and if you haven't figured it out already Dustin and Zack are going to make things more interesting.

The second thing I wanted to talk about would be the sex scenes. I hope you guys have been enjoying them. I've been trying to vary them and make them interesting. **Guest **has asked me for more bondage type things. Somewhat similar to the theater scene. What I have to say about that topic would fall under a question to you guys my readers. Would you guys like more bondage and sadist like activity. If so tell me and I'll be more than happy to add some in for you guys. I do write to make my readers happy.

Finally guys I want to give an update on future chapters. I have a lot planned and without telling you guys too much I think you will like it. I'm trying to make some tension and try some different things, both with sexual and personal content.

So I'm sorry for using up a chapter to talk to you guys but I wanted to share some thoughts with you guys my readers. I appreciate you all and I'm grateful that you guys actual like my work. I want to hear more from you guys and what you guys want. My writing after all is for you guys and I try to add as much of your suggestions as possible. Thanks again for reading I will have a new chapter up very soon for you guys. I'd also like to send out a thank you to all my regular commenters such as Deumos, Guest, and AnimeFreakPunk.


	32. Chapter 32

As soon as Zack left Cody let go of Dustin, relieved that it was over.

"So Dus what was that back there" Cody said smugly.

"I don't know. I just kind of freaked when he kissed you. Like I said don't want to share you that much." Dustin said with a smirk.

"And what was that about us visiting my house" Cody asked.

"Well...I kinda thought it would be kinda nice to meet your mom and introduce myself. I am your boyfriend after all" Dustin said sweetly.

"I'm fine with that but what do we tell her. That her son is gay and has been living alone for the past few days with his boyfriend" Cody laughed "if we say that our fun sleep over is probably going to end"

"Well I want to introduce myself as your boyfriend" Dustin pouted.

"Fine but I might not to be able to stay over after that"

"Well even so, we can still spend time together and do other activities" Dustin said with a wink pushing Cody into the couch "we. an go visit your mom later"

"I like this idea" Cody said kissing Dustin and taking off his shirt.

Cody and Dustin pulled up in front of the Tipton.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dustin. Truthfully I'm nervous as hell to tell her I'm gay and I'm pretty sure she will figure out were fucking. What if she doesn't like the fact that I'm gay or that my boyfriend is only twelve. What if she kicks me out" Cody said with fear in his voice. He wasn't nervous wet first but grew more so by the second.

"Well if that happens you can live with me and I'll be here if anything goes wrong I will be right here by your side." Cody took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. They headed up stairs to his hotel room and he opened the door

"Mom! I'm home and I brought a friend!" He shouted. His mom came out of the kitchen and gave him a hug.

"Welcome home sweetie. Your just in time...I made dinner" she said giving him a hug. Cody made a face really quick and leaned back to Dustin

"Umm don't eat that" he whispered. "That's great mom do you want me to take a look at it" he said hesitantly. She gave him a cocky look then sighed

"Yes" she said disappointed in her own cooking prowess. All of a sudden they heard a voice

"Wait Cody...you can cook?" Dustin said wanting to be remembered by his boyfriend.

"Oh yea sorry Dustin. Mom this is Dustin, Dustin this is my mother" Cody said stepping aside to introduce him.

"Hi it's nice to meet you " Dustin said extending his hand.

"Same to you Dustin. Do you want to stay for dinner?" She offered.

"I'd love to. Thanks for the offer" he said with a smile. Suddenly Zack came out of the room and ran over to Cody giving him a hug and a tight one at that making sure to stare at Dustin when he did it. Dustin glared back with a look that said get off.

"Welcome home buddy. How are you doing." He said.

"Good Zack, how bout you" Cody said awkwardly.

"I'm better now that your home." He replied with an all to happy smile. The two boys walked in. Cody told Dustin to sit on the couch while he fixed dinner so they didn't all get food poisoning. As he did that Dustin and his mom sat on the couch and talked.

"So Dustin, you don't seem like a friend from school" Carey said.

"No not at all . I actually met Cody at the mall and we just hit it off really well"

"Oh that's good. I assume he's been at your house then"

"Yes he has been. He's been nice enough to help me out. My school work hasn't been all the great so he's been tutoring me late into the night" Dustin replied. Cody gave a small chuckle at the stove that went unheard to his mother.

"Ah so I assume your more like Zack when it comes school then" Carey replied.

"No not at all. Truth be told my dad isn't around much so my motivation to go to school when he's working isn't all to great, however with Cody staying over he's been forcing me to go and working me hard late into the night" Dustin said with a coy smile in Zacks direction. Almost to taunt him with the hidden meaning.

"Ah it sounds like Cody has been a great help to you then" Carey replied happily.

"Yes he's helped me out in many ways. However I didn't know he could cook. If he had told me we wouldn't have had to have take out so much" he laughed taking a shot at Cody who walked over to the couch.

"Well if I had been cooking we would of had less time to study Dustin" Cody shot back "now come on you guys I think I've salvaged the dinner"

"Thanks Cody" his mom said with a mix of sarcasm and gratitude. They all walked over to the table and started to eat making small talk as they did so. Comments about Cody's cooking from Dustin made him blush slightly. Zack acted somewhat grouchy and refused to let Cody and Dustin sit next to each other claiming he missed Cody.

As soon as dinner was finished Cody got a serious look on his face

"Hey mom. I have something i need to talk to you about" Cody said his voice almost cracking.

"What is it sweetie" his mom said surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Umm I was wondering if we could talk without Zack in the room. It's really important and I'd feel better if he waited in our room or something" Cody said.

"Umm sure. Zack can you go to your room for a minute while we talk" she told him

"Awe but I wanna here what it is he has to say" Zack whined. Carey glared at him and not wanting to risk anything he trampled off to his room. Cody took a deep breath and looked his mom in the eye

"Mom I have something important to say and it might be a little difficult to hear but I need you to listen" he said sternly.

"Sure you can tell me anything Cody. You know that" she replied. Cody hesitated until he felt Dustin's hand grab his under the table. Dustin could feel his heart racing and knew he was scared and was trying to be brave for him.

"Do you want me to tell her" he whispered.

"No no I have to" he replied. "Mom I'm just going to say it...mom I'm...I'm gay and well...Dustin isn't exactly my friend...we're kind of well dating" he said with a meek tone in his voice.

Carey just stared at them without a word.

_**Hey guys another chapter is here. I know I've been slacking off a little but that's just so I can gather up all my ideas for future chapters. I hope you guys liked this one. A little Zack and Dustin tension and some family drama. I'm sorry last chapter wasn't a chapter. I felt like I needed to answer a few things. If you guys have any more questions or concerns leave me a comment. Make sure you review the story as well I love reading them all. Until next time thanks for reading. **_


	33. Chapter 33

Carey stared at the two boys sizing them up. She looked at Cody who looked like he was about to throw up. He was tense and sweating. She the. Looked at Dustin who was trying to comfort Cody without being obvious about it. She was broken out of thought by her son speaking up

"Mom...please talk before I pass out" he said desperately. Carey shook her head and smiled giving a small sigh

"Cody I know already" she said with a smile.

"What how...when" he said with disbelief.

"I figured it out tonight. You two are not good at being subtle about things" she said shaking her head.

"So...what do you think" Cody asked nervously.

"Well I have a few things to say on the matter. To start off I'm ok with it and I approve" she said. Cody let out a sigh of relief "after talking to Dustin I think he's a nice enough boy and you are obviously nuts about him if you were able to build up the courage to tell me. However..." She said suddenly getting serious "I'm not to thrilled that my son and his boyfriend have been sleeping in the same apartment for the last few days." The color drained from Cody's face. "I can only assume what you guys have been doing together and I can't say I'm to thrilled about it. I also know that I can't stop you from doing anything with me working so much and it being illegal to lock you in a room. So I really only have one thing to say really" she glared at the two and Cody moved slightly in front of Dustin as if to shield him "have you two been safe" she asked. Cody looked surprised by the question

"Y...yea of course" he stuttered. Carey smiled

"Well the. I have nothing more to say on the matter. It's getting late Cody so why don't you make sure Dustin gets home safely and you might as well stay over his place because of the time" she said

"Real...really thanks mom" Cody said beaming.

"However Cody we are going to talk more about this tomorrow. I'm not going to allow any more sleep overs until we do. Come home right after school tomorrow so we can and depending on how long we take you may be able to go over Dustin's and spend the weekend" she said giving Dustin a secret wink.

Later

Cody slumped his head on to Dustin's shoulder. They had made it back to his apartment and Cody could finally breath easy.

"Well that went better than I expected" he said relieved.

"Yea it did" Dustin said smiling "now we even have your moms approval. But, hey I still don't believe you. You spent a whole week here and not once cooked me dinner. Your food tonight was amazing" he said giving Cody a mock pout.

"I'm sorry my mind was on other things" Cody replied.

"Yea like what" Dustin said still pouting.

"Well there was this really cute boy and I couldn't get him out of my head. I just kept thinking about him and his lips" Cody said kissing Dustin. As he pulled away he smiled slyly his young boyfriend

"However if you want me to make YOU something I'll be more than happy to oblige"

"Oh really" Dustin said with a cocky smile "what did you have in mind". Cody leaned forward and whispered in Dustin's ear making his eyes go wide with excitement. "I might be into that" he said.

"Good because I wasn't giving you an option." Cody said smiling "I'm going to go get the supplies ready when I come back I want that cute ass of yours naked"

Twenty minutes later Cody returned from the store and preparing the supplies. He walked over to Dustin with the supplies and saw him sitting on his legs naked on the couch shaking with anticipation.

"Give me a second to prepare it properly" Cody said kissing his boyfriend and laying him down. He reached behind him and grabbed whipped cream that he had bought. He gave it a quick shake before spraying the cold cream on Dustin's nipples dragging a squeak from him at the sudden temperature change. At that moment Cody placed a rather large cherry in Dustin's mouth.

"Think of that like a gag. If I hear you right now I'm not going to be able to finish my preparations" he said with a commanding tone. Dustin just nodded. Cody drizzled chocolate down from Dustin's nipples to his belly button which he then proceeded to fill with caramel he took the banana he had cutting it in half and squeezing out the inside. He placed the skin over Dustin's erect cock. He then placed two small scoops of ice cream next to his cock as well. This caused Dustin to moan through his makeshift gag. Finally Cody covered Dustin's balls with whipped cream and as a joke sprinkled nuts on them. He backed away from Dustin

"Well what do you think. I make a pretty good sundae don't you think" Cody smirked. Dustin just stared at Cody with lust in his eyes "well I might as well eat before it melts" Cody laughed. He went over to Dustin and lightly licked the cream from one of his nipples

"And I thought you were sweet before" Cody chuckled. As he continued to lick Dustin moaned trying not to choke on the cherry stuffed in his mouth. As soon as Cody finished with his nipples he looked up.

"Sorry. I forgot about that" Cody said going up and pulling the cherry from his mouth pulling a pant from Dustin with it. "Wow look at you. You must be really turned on. Your salivating so much" he said.

"I can't help it" Dustin panted "you killing me over here. I've never been so turned on before in my life and you going so slowly is killing me even more so" he said. Cody went back down to Dustin and slowly started to lock the chocolate. He made sure he went slow getting every last drop. By the time he reached Dustin's belly button Dustin was panting like a dog

"Cody please. I need you to fuck me" he begged.

"Well that's no good. I need to finish my dessert first plus if I don't it will make a mess and your a dirty enough boy as is" Cody said sticking he tongue into Dustin's belly. As soon as he did Dustin gave a loud yell. Cody looked down and smiled as cum spilled out from the banana peel.

"Did you just cum with barely any stimulation" Cody said with a triumphant smirk.

"I told you you were killing me" Dustin replied. Cody smirked and end back to work. He had made it to the ice cream which has turned to a pool on Dustin's lower stomach and pubic area. Cody happily lapped it up. Finally he reached Dustin's balls. He slowly licked the cream off and as he did he used the banana peel to jerk Dustin off. Cody sucked on each one of Dustin's testicles slowly, enjoying them, how soft they were. As soon as he finished Dustin came a second time. More cum looked from the peel. As Cody pulled it off and Avalanche spilled out. Cody took his time cleaning every drop. Dustin was covered I sweat panting uncontrollably. Cody had him exactly where he wanted him. He slowly took of his clothes and lifted Dustin's legs in the air inserting his cock. Dustin let out the loudest scream yet as Cody started to move. He picked up his pace making Dustin scream with pleasure

"Co...Cody...I'm going to kill you for making me feel like this" Dustin shouted.

"Like what" Cody grinned.

"Like...like I'm going to melt...it feels so good" Dustin shouted. As Cody came inside Dustin he fell onto him kissing him deeply.

"Oh my god Cody. That was the best sex we've had yet" he panted "I can't feel a single muscle in my body." Dustin said.

**_Ok guys another chapter is done. I want to know what you guys think of this scene. Was it good bad so so. Let me hear what you think leave me your comments and reviews. I love reading them. Until next time thanks for reading. _**


	34. Chapter 34

Cody hurried home after school that day. He wanted to talk to his mom then get back to Dustin as soon as possible. He loved Dustin so much. When they were together he felt at peace,like nothing could go wrong. He was addicted to Dustin and couldn't stand to be away from him. As he walked into the suite he looked around. He saw Zack on the couch.

"Where's mom" he said cheerfully trying to keep his word and be friendlier towards Zack.

"She is running late she said she'd be home in an hour or so" he shrugged. Cody was happy to see Zack was making an effort as well.

"Well I'm going to go get ready. Mom said after we talk I can go to Dustin's house" he said beaming happily as he scurried off to their room shutting the door behind him. He was amazed when he walked in. It was neater then he thought it would be for Zack living in the room alone. He went over and placed his bag on the bed. He started to go to his draws and take out clothes. He needed to make sure he had enough because if he didn't Dustin would buy him some without hesitation and he hated yet loved that Dustin would not hesitate to spend money on him. He was so consumed with his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open then lock as someone walked in.

He gave a quick yell when his arms were wretched behind his back. He felt something cold and metallic clamp around his wrist, digging into the flesh. He winced with pain before he was tossed onto the bed. He looked up and saw Zack hovering over him.

"Zack what the hell are you doing" Cody screamed with confusion.

"Well" Zack said stripping off his shirt then literally ripping Cody's off "I be been built up for the last few days without you here to relieve me. Mom won't be home for an hour and as much as I'm trying to make an effort to be nice when you mention that snot nosed kid I can't help but get jealous and angry" Zack responded calmly.

"So what your going to tie me up and rape me" Cody scoffed "I knew you hadn't changed" he said before a ball gag entered his mouth.

"No Cody I'm not going to rape you" Zack said with a smile "I'm simply going to remind you of how much you love my dick. Of how it pulses in side you, fills you up and makes you scream." He said laughing.

He removed his pants and boxers revealing his already hard dick.

"Now Cody were going to play nicely now" Zack said as he started to reach down and remove Cody's pants. He was met with a swift kick to the stomach. Zack quickly caught his breath and slapped Cody across the face making a sound echo through the room. Cody looked shocked and mortified. Zack didn't even attempt to hold back on that hit.

"Now Cody you promised Dustin you'd play nicely with your big brother and if you won't play nicely than neither will I" Zack said his voice full of aggression. Cody looked at his brother. He quickly realized that Zack was going to do this wether he had to be nice or not. Cody stopped struggling enough to allow Zack to finish removing his clothes. He sat Cody up and looked him in the eye

"Now Cody, I'm going to remove the gag. You're not going to scream your going to be nice and polite. Your going to suck me off and not try anything funny. Nod if you understand" he said. Cody glared at him and nodded. Zack reached up and removed the gag

"You're a fucking dick" Cody growled at his brother. Zack glared at him and before Cody could speak again he sent a punch flying into Cody's stomach. Cody coughed violently as he bent over. Zack seriously wasn't playing. That was the second time he hadn't held back. Zack sighed

"Now what did I say Cody. That wasn't polite or brotherly at all" Zack said grabbing Cody's hair and yanking his head upward. "Now we're going to try this again. Open your mouth, I don't want to hear word just the sweet sound of you sucking."

Cody obliged by opening his mouth meekly. Zack put one foot on the bed near Cody's crotch and pushed Cody's head down toward it. Cody accepted it and started to suck. After a few minutes Cody's anger flared up again. His eyes narrowed as he bit down causing Zack to howl out on pain. Zack quickly moved his foot and dug them into Cody's balls making Cody release his own dick. He quickly grabbed Cody's hair and threw him into the wall. As Cody slammed into the wall he dented it slightly. Zack quickly grabbed Cody's head and yanked it up again

"That's it you little bitch" Zack screamed "I tried to be nice about this but you just had to go and ruin it for yourself. No more guy." He slammed Cody's face into the wall before bringing it to his own and staring into Cody's eyes.

"You know what Zack. You can bite me. To hell with you. I love Dustin" Cody said as he spat on Zack's face. As he did this he was met with another violent smack and a crushing on his balls. Zack flipped Cody over never letting go of his balls. He used them almost like a lever to control Cody's movements. Zack quickly put the ball gag back on Cody with his free hand.

"I was going to be nice and gentle about this Codes I really was but you just had to be a bitch" he said. As he said that he violently shoved his dick into Cody's ass. As he thrusted he saw a bit of blood start to come out and smiled with delight. Each time Cody would struggle Zack would yank his balls causing him extreme pain. All he could do was sit there and take it and take it he did until Zack came deep inside of him. As Zack finished he slapped Cody's ass as hard as he could the threw him into the wall. Tears were streaming down his face as Zack got dressed. He was in so much pain he refused to show it to Zack. As Zack finished dressing he placed the key in Cody's hand then left the suite with a knot in his stomach.

**_Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I was away for awhile. I was thinking of new ideas as well as working on a BRAND NEW STORY. I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. I felt so bad for cody as I wrote it. Like always guys leave your reviews. I hopefully will have new chapters out soon. Until next time thanks for reading. _**


	35. Chapter 35

Cody had trouble removing the handcuffs around his wrists. As he did he saw red bands that stood out all too well on his milky white flesh. He stumbled as he tried to stand up, Zack really did a number on him this time. He knew he couldn't tell Dustin what had happened, it would just upset him and Cody didn't want to see his boyfriend get upset over his personal problems. As Cody stumbled to his dresser he took out one of his long sleeve shirts so he could hide the markings from Dustin and his mother. It was rather cold out anyway so it served a double purpose. As he finished getting dressed he heard the front door open. He crept to the door and cautiously opened it, as he did he saw his mother enter the hotel suite.

"Cody" she yelled knowing the boy was there awaiting her return. Cody opened the door fully and walked out.

"Hi mom. How was your day" he asked trying to be polite and hide his eagerness to leave. His mother smiled at his attempt at politeness knowing he wanted to leave.

"It was good. Here have a seat" she said gesturing to the table. As the two sat down Carey looked at her son seeing him get suddenly tense.

"Calm down Cody. We are just talking there is nothing to worry about" she said to ease his nerves.

"S...so" Cody stuttered "what did you want to talk about." Carey chuckled a little at this.

"You and Dustin obviously. Now you know last night I said I approve of your relationship with him" she stated.

"Yea" he said cautiously.

"Well I still do. However I'm not to thrilled that you two are having sex. Especially so soon after meeting each other. In fact I don't even know how you two met" Carey said "why don't we start there"

"Well I met him at the mall. I went there after me and Zack had the fight. He could tell I was upset and was being friendly at first trying to cheer me up and from there things just kind of happened and before I knew it I fell in love with him" Cody said with a slight pink hue to his cheeks.

"Love" his mother question. Cody panicked not realizing that he had let that slip. He didn't plan on telling his mother that fearing that she would tell him it wasn't true love or he was rushing things.

"Well...I mean...we really...like each other and we've done...this and that and" Cody started rambling. Carey put her hand on Cody's shoulder to get him to stop.

"Don't worry Cody. I know you love him. You love him enough to tell me that your dating him, you love him enough to have sex with him and if you didn't you wouldn't have been able to live with him for the past week. After a week some of his and your annoying habit must have come out and both of you got over that. So it's okay" she said. Cody blushed, he really felt uncomfortable knowing that she knew they had sex.

"So Cody here's the thing." She said suddenly getting serious. Cody felt a quick jolt of panic over take him.

"Y...yea" he said meekly.

"I'm going to make you a deal well not really a deal more of some rules" she said. Cody gulped nervously "first and for most Cody...you can stay over at Dustin's as much as you want" she said. Cody looked up with surprise and joy.

"Really I can" he said happily.

"Yes you can. As long as I know your there you can stay over. However you must call me each night and also you must spend at least one night a week here at home."

"Yea sure no problem mom" he said jumping and giving his mother a giant hug. As soon as he let go he ran into his room and grabbed the bag he packed rushing for the front door. As soon as he was about to leave Carey said one last thing

"Oh and Cody. When you come home bring Dustin over now and again. I want to get to know him better" she said with a smile. Cody turned and gave her a joyous nod before rushing out of the suite.

Dustin paced around the room nervous waiting for Cody to call, he hadn't heard from him all day and it was late. He was worried that the talk between his mother and him hadn't gone so well. As he paced he got startled by the buzzer to his apartment suddenly going off. As he pressed the intercom button he heard Cody's voice and quickly buzzed him up. As soon as Cody stepped into the apartment Dustin tackled him into a hug clinging onto him tightly.

"Dustin, I... I can't breath" Cody said.

"Good" Dustin retorted "you had me so worried. It's past nine and I haven't heard from you all day. I thought the talk between you and your mother had gone down hill. I was so worried" Dustin said snuggling his face into Cody's chest. Cody smiled and stroked Dustin's hair softly.

"I'm sorry I made you worry" he said giving Dustin a warm smile.

"Next time at least call" Dustin said getting up "so how'd the talk go"

"I'll tell you in a minute. I need to tell my mom I got here first, where's you phone" Cody said. As Cody called to check in like he promised Dustin sat down on the couch eagerly waiting. Cody seemed to be taking an eternity. As Cody finished he sat down next to Dustin.

"So" Dustin said eagerly awaiting Cody to speak.

"Well I have good news. My mom said I can stay over here as much as I want with a few conditions of course" Cody said.

"Really that's great" Dustin all but shouted "what are the conditions"

"Well the first one is I have to call her every night and check in. The second one is that I have to spend at least one night a week over at my house and the third is that I have to bring you with me every now and again" he said nuzzling the boys face lovingly.

"Really that's easy" Dustin said happily. He grabbed Cody's wrist and tried to lean in for a kiss. He saw Cody wince and pull away. As Cody did this Dustin halted.

"what's wrong" Dustin said with concern.

"Nothing. Nothing at all I'm fine" Cody said with a smile. Dustin gave him a strange look.

"Your lying" he said.

"No really I'm fine" Cody said leaning in for a kiss. Dustin went to lean in but instead of kissing Cody he grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. His face showed horror at what he saw.

**_Hey guys another chapter is ready. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't have much to say at the end of this one so until next time thanks for reading. _**


	36. Chapter 36

"CODY. What happened to your wrists" Dustin cried as he examined the marks. He was mortified by them. It looked as though something had cut into his boyfriend marking his perfect flesh with something horrifically unsightly. He felt like crying but was in to much shock to do so. Cody pulled his wrists back away from Dustin's view

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, I'm fine" he mumbled. Dustin grabbed his wrist making Cody recoil with pain.

"Obviously your not Cody. I can't even touch you without your face twisting in pain. What happened? How did you get these" Dustin said. Cody sighed knowing that now Dustin knew he wouldn't be able to get him to back down.

"Zack gave them to me...when he handcuffed and...raped me earlier" Cody said reluctantly. Dustin's eyes went wide as they filled with rage he stood up and started to head for the door. Cody barely caught him by the back of his shirt.

"Let me go Cody" he said with a loving anger.

"Dustin what do you plan on doing." Cody said with a whimper.

"I'm going to your house and I'm going to sock Zack in that smug face of his. Now let me go Cody" Dustin said gritting his teeth. Cody stood up and pulled the boy in hugging him tightly

"I get it your angry at what he did. I am too but there is nothing we can do. He is bigger and stronger and I don't want to see you get hurt over my personal problems with Zack. Plus right now...I need you. I need you to be here with me. I'm a bit unstable right now and holding you like this...it makes me feel better. Your supposed to be the calm one. The level headed one, so please, please don't leave my side" Cody said with a sad tone in his voice. Dustin reached up and hugged Cody's arms, taking in Cody's scent, and cooling his head.

"I'm sorry Cody. I'm sorry I got so worked up. It's just that when I saw those marks I just got so angry that someone hurt you. I know I can't do anything to Zack but if he hurts you again I swear I'm going sock him in his smug face" Dustin said.

"Thank you it means a lot that your willing to do that for me" Cody said smiling into Dustin's head.

"Hey Cody" Dustin said.

"Yea" he replied.

"Take off your shirt" Dustin said. Cody smiled

"We can have sex later right now I just want to hold you" Cody responded. Dustin turned and faced Cody

"I wasn't planning on it right now I was going to treat your wounds" he said.

"There fine" Cody said.

"That wasn't a request" Dustin said with a devilish smile as he pushed Cody down onto the couch lifting his shirt.

ZACK

"Oh god, oh god, what have I done. I raped Cody. I actually raped him, what did I do. I'm such and idiot, now he will never come back to me." Zack thought as he roamed the streets. He knew he had messed up badly as soon as he had finished with Cody. He couldn't even look at him after they finished having sex. He just felt overwhelming guilt. Before he knew it he had ended up in front of Theo's house. Consumed by thought he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Theo flung it open

"We'll look who's here. Come to be an ass again" he sneered.

"Theo I did something bad and I need to forget. I didn't know where else to go and I know you have stuff" Zack replied with a frantic tone. Theo looked at him and sighed

"Come on in" he said waving him in. He brought Zack up to his room. When they got there he reached under his bed and pulled out a prescription pill jar handing Zack one of the pills inside. Zack took the pill then grabbed the bottle and downing a few more. As Zack slipped into unconsciousness he saw Theo hovering over him shaking him with a look of fear on his face.

-the next morning: Dustin and Cody-

Dustin awoke to a heavenly aroma filling his nose. He could hear sounds in the kitchen but did not realize it was Cody until he stumbled off the couch. He snuck up behind Cody and put his hands around Cody's waist, taking him by surprise

"He he looks like I finally get to try your cooking" he said happily. Cody smiled

"I guess so and I hope you like it because I made a lot of food" Cody replied.

"What's the occasion" Dustin asked.

"The occasion is finding the most incredible person in the world and the fact that your going to need your strength" Cody responded.

"Oh and why is that" Dustin asked curiously. Cody grabbed the boys face and kissed him.

"Because after you devour all this food" he smirked "I'm going to devour you." Dustin smiled at the comment. As Cody finished cooking the two boys say down and started to eat. They talked for a bit before Dustin's phone rang. Dustin picked it up glancing at it.

"Here it's your mom" he said handing his phone to Cody.

"Hello" he answered opening the phone. As he listened the phone suddenly dropped from his hand and his face went white. Dustin dropped his form looking over at Cody

"Cody what's wrong"

"It's Zack" he responded "last night he overdosed on pills and now he's..."

**_Hmmm I think I'll end there for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it wasn't eventful but it was t that bad. Like always leave me your comments and reviews. I read them all. Until next time thanks for reading. _**


	37. Chapter 37

As the phone dropped from Cody's hand Dustin looked over at him.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"It's Zack...last night he overdosed on pills and now he's...Dustin he was...hospital...and he" Cody couldn't speak. Dustin heard his mother calling out to Cody through the speaker, he picked up the phone

" I'm not sure what's happening but tell us where to go and we will be there" he said. He listened carefully trying to make out her sons and as soon as he was done he called his driver. He grabbed Cody's hand

"Common Cody" he said leading him along.

"Thank you Dustin. You don't have to come if you don't want to" Cody said meekly as he was pulled into the elevator.

"What are you talking about. Of course I do, I may not like him but he is your family and he is important to you no matter what he's done" Dustin said pulling him into the car. Cody couldn't help but smile through the tears as they sped off to the hospital.

-in the hospital-

Cody ran to the front desk Dustin close behind. As soon as he reached the desk he all but shouted

"Zack Martin, what room can I find Zack Martin" the receptionist looked at him then typed into her computer.

"He's in the ICU room 116." She responded. Cody sped off as Dustin was stopped by the clerk.

"I'm sorry young man. Family visitors only" she told him firmly.

"But ma'am I have to go" he stuttered. Before the clerk could respond Cody grabbed Dustin's hand and stared daggers at the clerk

"He IS family" he snarled before storming off.

As the two boys frantically entered the room Carey sprung up from the chair beside Zack's bed. She ran and hugged Cody

"Cody...he won't wake up. He's been like this for hours" she sobbed. Cody pulled away and looked at his mother. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"Dustin, can you take my mom to your car. Have him take her home. She needs sleep" he said.

"Yea sure thing" Dustin replied grabbing her hand.

"Cody no. I'm not going to leave not now. I can't." She sobbed.

"MOM go home" he demanded "it's hard enough having Zack in here I won't have you collapse to. Go home and rest you can come back later. I promise I won't leave his side and if he wakes up I'll call you right away" Cody said sternly. Carey was to weak to fight back and complied for the time being. When Dustin got back Cody took his phone and dialed a number into it.

"Hello this is the Tipton Hotel Marian Mosby speaking how may I help you" Cody heard on the receiving end.

" ...its Cody" he spoke slowly.

"Oh yes Cody. How Zack doing is he okay" Mosby said with concern.

"He's...he's not waking up and he's... I need a favor" Cody said trying to hold back tears.

"Yes yes of course anything" Mosby replied.

"I sent my mother home. She was about to pass out from exhaustion. I need you to make sure she doesn't leave and gets some sleep. Please " he said.

"Yes yes of course Cody. I'll take care of it personally. Just make sure you look after Zack" he said before hanging up the phone. As Cody handed the phone to Dustin he sat in the chair taking his mothers place. As soon as he sat down he got his first real look at Zack. He was pale, he had tubes running this way and that way connecting to different parts of his body. When Cody touched him he felt colder than usual. All at once he felt alone, like he was in a sea drowning and he could not escape. He started to cry. He sobbed and muttered

"Stupid Zack. Stupid stupid Zack." He felt lost, cold and alone. Dustin walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly reassuring Cody and pulling him from the depths of his own sadness. Although he continued to sob he knew he wasn't alone.

"If you...if you want...Dus...Dustin you can go...go home...I know...you...you don't like him much" Cody sobbed. Dustin hugged Cody tighter

"I may not like him but I love you and your crazy if you think I'm leaving you alone for one second. I'll be here all night if I have to. After all I am family" Dustin said. Cody smiled

"Dustin, it may not be now, it may not be until we are older but one day...will you marry me" Cody said.

"I'd love to" Dustin replied. Cody pulled Dustin onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the young boy.

"Well the how about we watch over this idiot brother of ours and smack him good when he wakes up" Cody said through dry heaves.

**_Hey guys another chapter has come and gone. It was depressing yet heart warming and we had a nice little moment between Dustin and Cody. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I will be putting out more soon on all my stories. Until next time thanks for reading. _**


	38. Chapter 38

Cody and Dustin awoke with their heads on Zack's bed. Cody looked at his brother who sat their motionless in the same position he was left in when the two boys fell asleep. Cody's eyes started to sell up with tears gain. He felt as though this was his fault. Like if he had stayed with Zack and let him do what he wanted then this never would have happened. The only thing that stopped him from crying was the weight he felt when Dustin leaned back into him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mom scurry into the room. He got embarrassed that Dustin was in his lap and pretended not to see her until she rushed to the side of Zack's bed.

"Any change in him" she asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately no" Cody said depressed. Carey walked over and slumped down in another chair sighing.

"Thank you Cody" she said.

"For what" he asked confused.

"For making me rest. When I got there dragged me to my room and posted Esteban outside the door to make sure I wouldn't leave until I slept. Although I was surprised to find out Dustin has his own personal driver" she said.

"Haha yea sorry we didn't tell you mom" Cody said "Dustin's dad is quite well off" he laughed.

"Cody I know it's not true but I have to ask...do you like Dustin because" she started to ask before she was cut off by Cody and his offended look.

"No mom, I would never be with someone because they have money. I loved Dustin even before I found that out" he said hugging the boy.

"Trust me it's true. He gets mad if I spend money on him" Dustin laughed. Carey laughed, all three of them were happy for the brief distraction.

"Ok well you two go home and rest. You've been here all night so now it's your turn to sleep properly. It couldn't have been comfortable sleeping in a chair like that" she said pointing out how they were sitting.

"I didn't mind"'Dustin giggled "I had a big warm pillow to sleep on"

"Yea well speak for yourself. Your pillow slept on a wooden chair" he said standing up cracking his back. Carey laughed again. As the two boys got up Cody grabbed Zack's hand and gave it a light squeeze and to his surprise Zack's grip tightened a little bit

"MOM, he just moved" Cody shouted.

"What really" she said bolting up right hitting the buss button then going to Zack's side.

"Yea he grabbed my hand" he said. As the nurse walked in they explained what happened. She smiled

"Sometimes that can happen" she explained "you must have a strong connection with your brother if he could tell it was you" she said as she checked his vitals then left the room.

"Should I be jealous here" Dustin said jokingly. Cody chuckled

"You have nothing to worry about." he said as he grabbed Dustin's hand walking out of the room.

-Back at the apartment-

Cody plopped down on the couch and sighed leaning his head back.

"I don't know why I'm so exhausted. We didn't do anything yesterday and today just began" he complained.

"It's stress" Dustin said as he went behind the couch touching Cody's shoulders massaging them. Cody smiled

"Sorry I ruined our romantic weekend together" he said looking into Dustin's eyes.

"You didn't ruin anything. Family comes first no matter how big of an ass the family member is, frankly I'd be pissed of you didn't go" Dustin said pushing Cody so he was lying down on the couch.

"Why are you so amazing" Cody moaned as Dustin dug into his back "and why are you so good at this"

"I'm amazing because of you and this" Dustin said hitting a release point on Cody's back "this is because of my time in Japan when I was younger and dragged around by my father. He used to send me to retreats and spas and stuff to keep me entertain and relaxed. It drove him insane when I cried. However instead of receiving, it became a hobby of mine to watch and learn" he said smiling.

"Well doesn't my boyfriend just get better and better" Cody said leaning up and kissing the boy. They started to kiss furiously. Exploring each one another's mouth. Dustin's pants and underwear campy flying off as well as Cody's shirt. As Cody licked Dustin's shaft his phone suddenly rang. They continued ignoring the ringing until it subsided just to start up again. This continued constantly until Cody sighed annoyed. He grabbed the phone and flung it open

"What" he growled into it. He heard sobbing on the other end.

"Cody. He's awake. He's finally awake" he heard his mother say.

"We will be right over" he sighed into the phone. He grabbed Dustin's pants and handed them to the boy. He leaned in and kissed him.

"I promise as soon as we slap Zack upside the head I'm coming back and plowing you like a field"

"Sounds good" he said ignoring his underwear and throwing on his pants as Cody zipped up his jacket over his bare chest.

_**Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry for not writing in awhile. I couldn't think of a decent transition and I've had a lot of hours at work. However I promise I will be writing a few chapters for the holiday season with more drama between the three boys. Thanks again for reading and like always leave me your comments and reviews. **_


	39. Chapter 39

Cody and Dustin ran into Zack's hospital room. When they entered they saw Carey in a favor by the bed and Zack facing the bed talking to her. She was in tears, wether it was from joy or anger they didn't know. Although Carey was crying she and Zack had smiles on their faces, and you could tell that they were happy he was awake. As they walked Carey and Zack looked at the two boys. Zack's smile instantly faded when he saw them.

"Get them out of here" he demanded suddenly making everyone jump. The confused faces only lead to another loud demand.

"Why honey" Carey said in her doting mother voice.

"I...I just don't want them here" he said almost sadly. Carey's fave was filled with confusion and Cody's was no better off.

"Honey, why don't you want them here. They came all the way here to see you. They were both really worried about you" Carey said. Zack looked over at Cody, he couldn't tell what his brother was thinking at that moment. All of a sudden Dustin spoke up

"I can understand you not wanting me here but don't kick Cody out. You almost gave him a heart attack when he found out. I swear he could have won a varsity letter in track with how quickly he ran over here while you were out" he said.

"Really" Zack said with an almost eager happiness to his question.

"Not only that but they both spent the night here with you last night while I got some sleep at home" Carey said. Zack's happiness was short lived after that comment.

"Both" he questioned.

"Yes both. They spent the night watching over you sleeping in this god awful chair" Carey said.

"Why did HE spend the night here" Zack scoffed gesturing towards Dustin.

"He was worried about you too Zack" Cody said.

"Well he doesn't have to be. This was a family matter and he had no right to know our personal business" Zack said infuriated.

"Why are you getting so mad Zack" Carey said.

"Because" Zack almost screamed "he had no right to know. He's not family, he doesn't need to know what happened. I don't like him and I don't like that he's with Cody. He should just leave it is his fault I'm in here in the first place" Carey looked shocked

"Now hold on Zack. You have no right to blame this on Dustin" Cody shot back at his brother "he was worried about you and even came to make sure you were ok. He even helped mom out by getting her a ride home so she wouldn't die of sleep deprivation" he said.

"I don't care what that slut did. Just because you hooked up with some cheap whore of a boy for what maybe a week more doesn't mean he gets to know our personal business. As far as I'm concerned he's just a little faggot who your using for sex when you feel like it" Zack shot at Cody. Dustin's eyes filled with tears, he quickly let go of Cody's hand and darted out of the room. Cody looked furious and Carey stunned.

"You know Zack just because your jealous of Dustin and that you don't get to fuck me anymore doesn't give you the right to be a dick" Cody said turning to go find his boyfriend. He stopped in the doorway "Oh and use that family excuse while you can, because in the near future it won't work" he said as he left the room. Carey sat their stunned at the cosmic amount of information she just heard. She shuffled in her chair causing Zack to realize that she once again was their. His face went white for a second

"Mom...I uh... Forgot you were there" he said meekly. She looked at him

"Zack I think we have a lot to talk about. You and your brother and I that is" she said calmly "however first we all need to cool down. While you do that I'm going to go check on Dustin make sure he's okay after that brutal attack that he didn't deserve" she said standing up and leaving the room. She found the two boys in the lobby Dustin had his knees to his chest and his face down, she could hear his slight sobs. Cody had his arm around the boy hugging him, she heard him consoling the boy saying it was okay. She walked over and sat down by the two boys. Dustin looked up trying to wipe the tears from his face

"Oh " he said with a hiccup trying to act tough and stop his tears.

"That was quite a show you guys just put on in their" she said softly. "Are you okay Dustin"

"Yea...yeah I'm fine. Sorry for the...the out burst...I'm really sorry" he said through sobs.

"For what. You have nothing to be sorry for. Zack was out of line attacking you like that. He had no right to" she said softly.

"It's just...just I want you guys to like me." He said still sobbing "I love Cody so much and...and I just want your approval"

"You don't have to worry about that. Anyone that cares for my Cody that much has my approval" she said. After about twenty minutes Dustin finally fell asleep on Cody's lap as Cody stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry about that in their mom. There were a lot of things said that probably came as a big shock" he whispered.

"Yes their was. If your up for it do you want to talk about some of it now" she said. Cody smiled sadly

"Yeah I guess we can" he said sighing.

"Well I guess my biggest question has to be by what you meant by Zack being jealous" she said. Cody sighed

"I guess you would have found out eventually" he said. She sat their quietly as Cody told her what had happened in the past few weeks. How Zack had a crush on him, they sold him as a rape toy, how Zack and him had hooked up after Zack comforted him. Everything that lead up to the events that unfolded that day. Carey sat their in silence listening, nodding she didn't say anything just listened. After Cody was done she looked at him

"So that's what's been going on" she said quietly.

"Are you...are you mad" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure at the moment. I need to hear Zack's side of the story first" she said.

"When you decide, if you decide to punish us I'll take whatever punishment you give us" he said. She smiled and got up to go talk to Zack

"Oh and mom" he said quickly.

"Yes" she replied.

"Dustin and I...are engaged. We are not planning on getting married a anytime soon but we are. I figured since I told you everything I should clear the air." He said sternly. Carey smiled at him

"You really do love him don't you" she said

"Yea mom, I really do" he said smiling as she walked away.

**_Hey guy I'm back with another chapter. This one seemed really long and a lot of stuff came out into the open. I hope you guys enjoyed it and hopefully I will not wait so long to write a new chapter. Like always leave me your comments. I love reading them. _**


	40. Chapter 40

Carey walked into Zack's hospital room to find him pouting on the bed. He wasn't thrilled at the situation he was in or what has just flooded out into the open in front of his mother. When she entered he just stared blankly at the not looking in here direction for fear that her gaze had turned into one the could even turn the all mighty medusa into stone.

"Hey" he grumbled as she walked in and sat down.

"That was something Zack." She said with a voice that told Zack that the storm was coming "so I had a little talk with Cody"

"Really and what did he say" Zack grunted.

"He told me a lot of neat and interesting things. However I wanted to hear what you had to say before I did anything" she said.

"There's nothing else to tell. Whatever Cody told you was the truth" he replied. Carey sighed dejectedly.

"Well then if you don't have anything else to add I guess I'll just start talking then. I guess I'll start out with that violent attack you just did. You had no right to attack Dustin like that Zack. He has done nothing to you and he didn't deserve that. You had the poor boy in tears, all he wants is for us to like him and you go and do something like that to him. You should be ashamed, I thought I raised you better than that" she said as the anger came through in her voice.

"Well I don't like him and he had no right to be here this was a personal family matter" Zack shot back.

"Yes it was a personal family matter Zack. He had every right to be here" she said in retort.

"What do you mean he is NOT family" Zack responded.

"To Cody he is and will be" she said.

"What do you mean" Zack asked. He looked confused and almost horrified by what the answer may be.

"Think about it Zack. The second thing is how on earth could you do all that crap to you brother. Not only did you sell him and get him raped you took advantage of him afterwards as well. Not to mention that the incestuous involvement between the two of you is a bit odd. All of that however I can over look. You love your brother and that's fine but to rape him Zack. The fact that you raped your own brother, the one you said you supposedly love that's just low. How do you not even feel guilty about that" Carey said full of rage.

"You know what mom I did feel guilty about it" Zack shot at her "why do you think I'm here. Do you even know what I overdosed on or why. I overdosed on antidepressants and pain medication. I felt so horrible after I did that to him. I couldn't stand it. I just needed something to block it out, to take away the pain I caused him. I hurt him, myself and you. Even now I wish the ambulance had come to late to save me" Zack yelled with anger as he sobbed. Just then the two heard footsteps rapidly enter the room. They saw Cody walk over to the bed in silence. The silence was only broken by the sound that emerged as Cody's hand met Zack's face. As soon as the hit went through Cody grabbed Zack's night gown.

"Don't you dare" Cody spat "don't you dare say that again. How can you be that selfish. Do you know how much mom worried about you. How much I worried about you. To say you would throw your life away because you feel guilty. Zack it may take time but eventually I will forgive you for what you've done. However if you ever say or do anything like this again I will hate you for the rest of my life" Cody spat through gritted teeth. He pushed Zack against the bed and walked out of the room. Zack's eyes filled with tears and he began to sob. Carey got up and left the room leaving her son to think. When she walked back into the lobby she sat down next to Dustin and Cody. She looked at the two boys together and laughed. As she laughed the Cody gave her a strange look

"What's so funny" he asked.

"I still can't believe all of this" she responded. She was met with another confused look.

"You know Cody" she said "never in a million years would I have thought that my son would get a boyfriend before I did." They both laughed. Carey and Cody sat their talking for an hour or so until Dustin stirred from his sleep. His eyes were still red and puffy from the crying.

"Morning" he said.

"Did you sleep well" Cody asked kissing the boys head.

"Are you feeling better" Carey asked.

"Yes thank you" he responded to both of them. Carey got up

"Well I'm going to go check on Zack. You to go home. I assume you will want to resume your activity before I called you here and I don't want you staying up to late" she said.

"What do you mean mom" Cody asked.

"Next time you come out Cody make sure you wear a shirt and he wears underwear" she said with a wink before walking away and causing the two boy to blush then laugh.

**_Hey guys another chapter is here at last. Thank you for reading. Like always leave me your comments. I read them all. _**


	41. Chapter 41

The room was quiet, almost deafening. After the events of the day no one really felt like talking. Zack was staring Dustin down as he gently leaned on Cody's shoulder, Cody in turn had his arm around Dustin, Carey sat their in silence reading one of the hospitals many god awful magazines.

"So..." Dustin said breaking the silence "What are you guys planning to do for Christmas" he asked awkwardly.

"We don't have anything really special planned" Cody told him.

"We usually just stay home open presents stuff like that" Carey said putting down the magazine thankful for the distraction "why do you ask." Dustin looked down and blushed

"Well I was wondering...well since you guys aren't doing anything...do you mind if I take Cody up to my families ski cabin in New Hampshire...you guys can come to if you like. It's a small cabin but there's a hotel close enough near by that I can rent rooms at for you I mean if you want to" he said shuffling in his seat. Cody smiled at Dustin. He knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to win over his mother even more and get Zack to try and like him even if it was just a little bit. Carey thought about it for a moment before speaking

"Well if Cody wants to go I'm okay with it. We wouldn't mind tagging along if Cody doesn't mind us coming as well" she said.

"I don't mind, Dustin invited you after all." He said with a smile that was half fake. He wasn't lying he didn't mind his family coming he was just a little uneasy at the idea.

"Wait mom you just said WE" Zack cut in.

"Yes I did" she said with a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I didn't agree to this. I don't want to go, especially not with him going" Zack said pointing to Dustin

"You don't have a choice in the matter Zack. First I'm not letting you out of my sight or home alone. Not after this fiasco. Second I want you to try and get along with Dustin. Maybe if you spend some time around them you'll be able to accept them and maybe even get over Cody" she said sternly.

"But mom" Zack whined "it's bad enough forcing me to go but to have the three of us spend time together. Your killing me, plus I'll doubt they will have any spare time. They're probably going to be humping like rabbits the whole trip"

"Is that all you think we do Zack. Contrary to what you think we don't fuck twenty four seven" Cody said as Carey cleared her throat as a warning to choose his words carefully "we do other things Zack. We enjoy being around each other. We will spend time with you guys as well" he said.

"Well hopefully not all the time" Dustin said giving Cody a playful push.

"I didn't say that now did I" he said pushing back

"Mooooom don't make me go. There gunna do that the entire trip" he complained as the two boy continued to nudge each other "it's bad enough they act like that but it worse that when they do I want to wring Dustin's neck" he said. At this comment the two boys stopped.

"Listen Zack we will try and behave on this trip for you. Mom wants to go and Dustin was nice enough to invite you even though you've been a royal dick to him" Cody said. Carey cleared her throat again but ignored the comment. All three of them stared at Zack.

"Fine I'll go but you two have got to behave" he said.

"We will try our best Zack" Cody replied. "Ok so now that that is settled how about we go get some food Dustin" as the two boys walked out of the room Cody turned to Dustin

"Are you sure this is okay. Inviting my family on a trip I mean" Cody asked.

"I don't see why not. We all get a break from Boston, during the day we can ski or whatever with your mom and brother and at night I get you all to myself in front of a fire place" he chuckled.

"Well what could be better than that" Cody said pushing his boyfriend against the wall and kissing him.

**_Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. It was a boring one but I had to setup the next few. I hope you guys enjoyed it just the same though. Like always leave me your comments. I love reading them. Thanks for reading. _**


	42. Chapter 42

Dustin and Cody sat on the couch snuggled together. It had been quite a week with Zack's "accident" and planning a trip on top of it. They were happy to just be able to sit on the couch and relax with each other. Christmas was getting closer and closer which means their trip would be as well. Cody turned towards Dustin who was lying perfectly content on his chest.

"Hey Dus" he said getting the boys big blue eyes to stare at him.

"Hmmm what's up Cody" he said shifting his position a little bit.

"Well I was wondering what do you want me to get you...for Christmas I mean" he asked the boy.

"I'm happy just being with you for the holiday" he said pushing up against Cody playfully. Cody laughed as his attempt to avoid the topic.

"No come on I'm serious here. I want to get you something" he said pushing back.

"I'm serious Cody you don't have too. You spend enough money on me. I'm sure you have nothing left as it is" he said pouncing on Cody and pinning him down. Cody smirked as his attempt to be more dominant.

"I have enough and I really want to know. I mean you paying a lot for my family to go on this vacation and I want to get you something special" he said.

"I'm not paying that much" he said.

"Dustin come on give me some type of idea" he said laughing. Dustin smiled and leaned down close to Cody's ear

"Fine if you want to get me something then get me pregnant" he said with a chuckle "that way you won't be able to back out of marrying me" he teased.

"I see I'm not going to get any REAL hints out of you am I" he said surprising Dustin by flipping their positions on the couch. He trailed down Dustin's torso and released his cock from its prison.

"No your not" Dustin gasped as his cock went from the cool air of the room to Cody's warm mouth. Cody made short work of Dustin. He now knew all the places to hit to make his boyfriend melt instantly.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to try and get you pregnant now aren't I" he chuckled cleaning his face and removing his pants.

"I guess you are" Dustin replied with a chuckle hugging Cody around the neck.

**_Hey guys another chapter is here. It's short but I kinda liked it. I'm working towards the Christmas/vacation chapter and I have so many ideas for it I can't decide. Until the. Please leave me your comments and reviews. Thanks for reading. _**


	43. Chapter 43

"MOM, ZACK HURRY UP" Cody yelled from the front door. He couldn't believe them,they had a week to pack and they weren't even close to ready. He started to tap his foot impatiently as he saw his mother dart from one room to the next. He could understand why she was late, she had clothes makeup and Christmas presents to pack up. He had told her not to worry about the presents but she insisted that they were opening them on Christmas Day. No sooner or later, Zack however had no right to be late. His brother was famous for wearing the same shirt three days in a row and he chose now of all time to pack a shirt for every day of the week even though it was only a three day trip. It didn't help that their mother kept searching him and his bag for drugs, she had been so overprotective since Zack's release a week back.

"GUYS COME ON DUSTIN IS WAITING" Cody yelled again. As soon as he did that Zack sauntered into the room.

"All the more reason to take our time Codes" he said. Cody shot him a look.

"Zack, you promised you would be nice if we didn't act so lovey-dovey around you" he told his brother "and we talked about how your not aloud to call me Codes anymore remember"

"Yes dear brother I remember but until this trip actually starts and I see that you two aren't gagging each other with your tongues I can act how I please" he said cynically. Cody sighed shaking his head

"Just so you know we will tone it down for you not stop all together. It's like how you can't stop being an ass altogether" Cody said with as fake smile.

"If you two can't play nice we won't go at all"'they heard as their mother exited the bathroom. She was loaded down with what seemed to be an endless string of bags.

"We will mom we will" Zack said kindly as he wrapped one arm around Cody's neck "right little brother"

"Yeah yeah can we go now. Dustin's been waiting for" Cody glanced down at his watch and shrieked "FOR HALF AN HOUR"

"Then let's not keep him waiting any more" Carey said leaving for the lobby.

...….….…

Dustin was leaning against the car blowing into his hand trying to warm up. He was getting a little impatient but was happy at the same time. When he saw the Martin's exit the Tipton he ran over

"Let me help you " he said grabbing some of her bags.

"Why thank you Dustin. That's very kind of you." She said directing the comment not at him but at Zack and Cody. "And please we've talked about this call me Carey. You make me feel old when you call me " Dustin laughed

"Sorry I'm not use to it" he replied as he helped put the bags in the trunk of the car.

"Sorry we took so long Dus" Cody said "it took awhile for some of us to get ready"

"Don't worry about it. You didn't take that long" he said putting on a happy smile. Cody looked in Zack's direction to make sure he wasn't paying attention. Then he snaked his hand behind Dustin's head and pulled him in for a kiss making the boy blush.

"Your a bad liar Dustin" Cody said rubbing his nose against Dustin's.

"Coddddy" he whined with embarrassment.

"What" he laughed.

"Your moms watching" he said blushing and looking down trying to hide it.

"So what" he chuckled. The boy just blushed more in response.

"And it's not fair that your the only one who can tell when I'm lying" he pouted as they got into the car. Cody laughed.

It was a long ride to New Hampshire. Carey talked with Dustin's driver most of the way while the three boys fell asleep. Cody woke up in time to see them pull up to the hotel Dustin had arranged for his mother and Zack. His eyes went wide when he saw it, it had to be a five star hotel. He knew he should be mad that Dustin spent so much money but he also knew it would be pointless to confront him on it. He shook Zack awake leaving Dustin to sleep peacefully. Carey and Zack stepped out of the car as Cody followed close behind after he made sure Dustin wouldn't wake up.

"You didn't have to get out sweetie" Carey said.

"I kinda did" he said laughing "you need help with the bags and checking in"

"We could have taken care of it" she said.

"Really" he responded "what's Dustin's last name" he said grabbing a few bags and walking inside, his mother unable to think of an appropriate reply. Once his mother and Zack were settled in their rooms he headed back to the car.

"You could have woken me" Dustin said as he entered surprising Cody.

"I know but you just looked so cute I couldn't bring myself to do it" he chuckled putting an arm around the boy.

…...

The cabin they were staying at was a little less than ten minutes away. Cody was amazed at the scenery that surrounded it. Once they pulled up Dustin leaned forward through the window that separated them from his driver.

"Thank you for driving us all the way up here on Christmas Eve" he said.

"No problem Master Dustin" he said with a polite smile. This made Dustin laugh

"I told you to stop calling me 'Master'. It makes me feel awkward" he said "but either way thank you." Dustin took an envelope from his pocket and handed it to him "think of it as a thank you, a Christmas present, and Christmas bonus cause God know my father doesn't give out any" he said with a smile.

"Thank you sir but I can't possibly accept" he said astonished.

"Well I owe you a lot. I'm not going to take it back and it would be a waste to have it just sit there" he said with a smile as he got out of the car "now go home and spend time with your family" he said shutting the door behind him so the driver couldn't continue his argument. The driver turned to Cody

"If your going to try to give it to me forget it. I'm going to avoid that argument" Cody laughed. The driver laughed as well.

"I guess I didn't have a chance there with you either did I. Either way thank you. I'm happy to see how much he has changed and grown. I can't help to think it has been because of you" he said. Cody smiled

"Merry Christmas" Cody said

"Merry Christmas" he replied with a smile and a tear in his eye.

Dustin took out the key and unlocked the cabin door. When Cody entered he couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"What was that for" Dustin said with a smile.

"I couldn't help it. The cabin just looks so...generic and plain" he responded.

"It's never used. My dad bought it for a business trip and after that it just sat here" Dustin replied. As they walked in Dustin headed for the couch dropping his bags on top of it. "So since he's always out of town he gave me the key..." He was cut off when he turned around my Cody who pulled him in and kissing him. Dustin's face grew hot as Cody's tongue probed around. He gasped as they released from the kiss. As soon as they did Cody went and started sucking on Dustin's neck

"Cody" the boy said as he gasped from the pleasure of having his boyfriend mark him "we should at least...ah...get settled in first." Cody licked the fresh mark and backed up a step.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. My body moved on its own" he said laughing.

"Well what were you thinking about to cause that" Dustin replied. Cody looked him in the eyes and grabbed his waist

"I was thinking about how much I love you" he told the boy softly. They kissed again before breaking apart. They each went off to separate parts of the cabin. Dustin went and cleaned up the bedroom as Cody started a fire in the living room and cleaned off the kitchen. He looked at his watch and was surprised by the time. It was ten at night much later than he expected it to be. When Dustin walked back into the room Cody was sitting on the fur rug in front of the fire place.

"How's it going" he said sitting next to him and leaning in close

"Good I think we are just about done cleaning" he said

"In that case do you want to... Continue on from earlier" Dustin said seductively.

"I think I want to give you your Christmas present" Cody said with a smile.

"Wait you really got me something" Dustin said. "I thought I told you not to"

"No you said I wouldn't get any hints" Cody laughed in reply as he got up. Dustin stood as well trying to follow but was stopped "nope you stay here I'll be right back" he said. Dustin saw him rummage around in his bag. When he walked back he had is hands behind his back.

"Close you eyes Dustin" he said. The boy did as he was told.

"Good now open them"

When Dustin opened his eyes tears flooded to them. Cody was down on one knee in his hand was a box and inside that was a ring. Dustin couldn't stop the tears.

"I figured I'd ask you properly this time" he said. "Dustin will you marry me"

All Dustin could do was nod. Tears streamed down his face, he couldn't stop them. Cody put the ring on Dustin's finger and stood up. He was relieved that the ring fit. Dustin brought it close to himself to look at it. It wasn't exactly feminine but it wasn't manly either. It looked like a mans ring but on the very top were three small diamonds embedded into it.

"Do you like it" Cody asked hesitantly, almost nervously.

"I...I love it" Dustin replied through his tears. Cody reached down and wiped them away.

"I'm glad. I was hoping you would. It's a little bit manlier then most engagement rings but I thought it would suit you"

"Cody...I...I love it. It must have cost you a fortune. I mean it's real gold and real diamonds and...and I... I can't believe you spent so much on me and" he was cut off by Cody kissing him.

"Don't worry about that. As long as you like it" he said.

"Oh you big dummy" Dustin said tackling Cody to the ground kissing him.

As the two boys kissed Cody unbuttoned Dustin's shirt. He slowly moved from his lips down to his chest. He flicked his tongue against Dustin's nipples, he was sensitive as ever as they hardened immediately. Dustin gasped and moaned as Cody sucked on every part of his body. Cody removed his shirt and kissed Dustin again deeply, breaking only when the need for air arose. When they broke Dustin trailed down Cody's chest to his belly button. He gave it a tender lick before removing Cody's pants and greedily engulfing Cody's dick. Cody didn't know what it was but Dustin was doing amazing. Better then he normally does. It felt as though dustin had grew an extra tongue as the boy engulfed his member. Cody grabbed Dustin's head and moaned as the boy took his entire length. Without warning and a surprise to himself Cody unloaded an enormous amount into Dustin's throat. Not even that could deter Dustin however. He greedily drank every drop not letting a single bit pass his lips. Cody was already panting but Dustin wasn't letting up as he crawled up to Cody and kissed him again. Just like Cody knew all of Dustin's turn on he had learnt Cody's as well. As he kissed Cody he slid his body up and down rubbing Cody's dick with his ass. Cody moaned as his member hardened more than it had before Dustin wasn't giving it any rest however. As soon as he felt it hardened he lowered himself onto it. He broke their kiss and placed his hands on Cody's chest using it to stable himself as he bounced up and down. Cody reached out and grabbed Dustin's cock stroking it in tune with Dustin's bouncing. As Dustin came his ass tightened around Cody. Cody groaned as he filled Dustin with just as much as he had shot out before. Both boys were panting now and covered in sweat.

"What has gotten into you" Cody said through his heavy breathing.

"Well about ten seconds ago you" Dustin said innocently and giving Cody an equally innocent look. Cody laughed

"Are you trying to be cute" Cody asked.

"No it just happens" Dustin replied with a smirk.

**_Hello and merry Christmas everyone. It may be early but here is the first part. I made it extra long and added in a lot just for you guys. I really hope you liked it. I put quite a bit of thought into it. I even tested up a little bit when when I was writing Cody's proposal scene. I thought it was so cute. Like always guys leave me your comments and reviews. Thank you sooo much for reading. I'll be releasing part two soon and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season. _**


End file.
